Shadow Shack
by Nstorm
Summary: Shadow decided to open a shop to which Silver volunteered in the making of it, but now wants to get paid. Sonic joined mainly because he is broke, and with his arrival ensures the creation it has become now. Now, why wouldn't you want to read about this story where here, Chaos is Shadow Style.
1. Chapter 1

**The first time may be the last time, but the last time is the first as only those that understand the meaning of this phrase would say. It's been a real good year full of craziness, writing, relaxing, hate and every little thing in our lives that we go through. Sure, they may be annoying but we have to deal with them no matter what we do. So let's end the New Year by reading this, fellow readers, fans, authors and etc. **

**An idea that just formed in my head became something that I never thought would be possible to continue, let alone become somewhat popular. So, needless to say, I'm pretty statsified with the results. Hopefully, I can continue to keep this creation going, so that it may become a monster or something close to it. Anyway, enjoy, my friends, and remember Chaos is Shadow Style.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The First Time is the Last time

Sonic is known for his speed. He is titled 'The Fastest Thing Alive' by Sega. But even the fastest thing alive needs a little help. After spending his money on gambling, drinking, cock fights, trying to get Amy to leave him alone, and paying off Sega for breaking the fourth wall numerous times, Sonic is broke. Sadly, Sega decided to give everyone else, but him, more money than they usually do.

Then there's Shadow, who decided to open up his own fast food place. After becoming bored, with his usual rant to Sega about him not being in as many games as Sonic, decided to get into the fast food industry. So he founded Shadow Shack a restaurant that serves burgers, fries and etc. But they aren't cheap.

Finally, there's Sliver who is just Sliver. He is the only one that is not bothered by the change. He lives with Blaze, who works at Wendy's, and has a nice three bedroom apartment in City Escape. Though the G.U.N. truck could be a little less…..destructive. Anyway, after hearing that Shadow opened up a restaurant, Sliver decided to volunteer as a full time employee. Shadow, however decided that he was strictly volunteer. Now the shack's become successful, and Sliver is trying to get him to pay him. Well, after Blaze kept yelling at him for it.

And that brings us to the story itself…

Sonic stops in front of the Shadow Shack that looks a lot like the Krusty Krab. After filling out half of an online application, he was hired. Now he is standing out in front of the Shack, ready to begin working. He marches in.

"SONIC!" Sliver exclaims as Sonic marches up to the black, marble counter." How's it going!?"

"Well not as good as it was before, I'll tell ya!" Sonic says putting his elbow on the counter.

"I hope it gets better," Sliver replies as Shadow teleports behind the counter.

"Sliver stop talking to my insignificant rival, and get back to work! "Shadow barks at him as Sliver rolls his eyes.

"I, don't really, hate to break it to you but what work!?" Sliver growls." I mean this place is deadier than Amy's Chances with Sonic!"

"Then find something to do!" Shadow barks." I don't pay you enough for you to just sit around and do nothing!"

"You don't pay me at all!" Sliver debates.

"Of course I don't! Inexperienced, inferior workers don't pay for themselves!"

Sliver, grumbling under his breath, walks away to find something to do. Shadow stares down at his rival, like he always does.

"How's it going, Shadow?" Sonic says smirking.

"And why should _I_ be telling _you _about _my _achievements?" Shadow scoffs rolling his eyes." After all you are probably more successful than me."

"You see about that," Sonic chuckles rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shadow, detecting an aura of embarrassment, lets out a loud, malicious laugh.

"Is the Star of Sega slowly becoming a D-list celebrity?!" Shadow roars grabbing his stomach.

"No!" Sonic denies." I'm…broke."

Shadow laughs even harder, the first real outburst of laughter in his life. Slowly, he stops but then he continues. After an hour he stops, and looks at Sonic.

"Don't tell me _you're_ here to ask me for a job?" Shadow asks.

"Maybe."

Shadow holds in his laughter." Okay then _Sonic_ you got the job." Sonic begins to open his mouth." Only if you agree to say whatever I tell you."

"Do you think I'm desperate!?"He looks at the celling, and then lets out a long sigh." All right what do I have to say?"

"Admit that _I _am better than you, and that _you_ are a lesser, feeble life form, compared to me! The _Ultimate Life form!_"

"No!" Sonic shouts," I have a little pride left!"

"Say it!" Shadow yells slamming his hands on the counter.

"No!" Sonic shouts slamming his hands on the counter.

"Say it!" Shadow shouts doing the same.

"No!" Sonic shouts also doing the same.

"I'll kick you!" Shadow shouts.

"Go ahead! I'm ready you-you-you-"

"You what!?"

"You puny, black, emo, insignificant life form!"

Shadow's eyes become filled with rage. "SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

Shadow takes out a shotgun. "SAY IT!"

"I, sonic the hedgehog, am not better than Shadow, and _I am_ a lesser, feeble minded life form compared to Shadow. Who is the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!"

Shadow smiles." Now go tell Amy you're gay!"

"What!?" Shadow fires the gun at the celling.

Sonic quickly runs out, and comes back in, with bruises on his body.

"You got the job. You start today."

Shadow tosses him a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, and walks to the back. Sliver goes back behind the counter after witnessing what happened.

"If he joins can I get a raise!?" Sliver calls as Shadow lets out a loud chuckle.

And so another story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Working out some bugs

"Say Silver?" Sonic asks through the square shaped hole in the wall." Why does this feel familiar?"

"Because Shadow's ripping off the Krusty Krab," Silver replies stretching.

"No the three of us in one spot together?" Sonic elaborates.

"I don't know," Silver replies as the two think.

Shadow teleports right next to Silver, and looks around at his empty shop. No customers equals no money which, in turn, equals an unhappy Shadow.

"Why isn't this place filled up to the brim with mindless people, who will pay top dollar to eat at my establishment!?" Shadow shouts snapping both of them out of their thought.

"H-h-h-have you _looked_ at the prices!?" Silver gasps in shock.

"Yeah, and your point?" Shadow replies crossing his arms over his chest.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-There insane!" Silver shouts pointing at the menu board above him.

"Insane? I believe them to be perfectly reasonable."

"Reasonable!? Who would pay nearly four dollars for a hamburger!?"

"The people who eat here! And frankly I don't like your tone."

"What are you going to do!?Dock my pay!?Oh wait I don't HAVE ONE!"

"And you won't be getting one if you continue-"Shadow looks around." Do you hear something?"

Suddenly, giant cockroach runs across the restaurant. Shadow and Silver quickly teleport into the kitchen. The three sit against the wall near the deep fryers.

"Shadow?" Sonic asks looking at him,"How old is this place?"

"I have no clue as it didn't come with a contract, "Shadow replies rolling his eyes." Anyone can see that."

"Anyway, what the hell was that!?" Silver exclaims scared.

"A cockroach you dimwit!" Shadow exclaims.

"That's not a cockroach!" Sonic debates." That's a monster!"

"Well, how many are there!?" Silver questions his legs shaking.

"Most likely an entire family," Shadow replies.

"HOW MANY!?" Sonic and Sliver asks him.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The three think as Shadow gets an idea first. He throws Silver through the square shaped hole.

"WHY ME!?" Silver shouts as he bounces off one.

"Let's beat it!" Sonic shouts running out with Shadow.

"AM I GETTING A RAISE FOR THIS!?" Silver calls as the clans scratches and claws him.

"NO!" Shadow calls back.

The two left Silver to fit the clan by himself. But lucky Batman can to his recuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, so Batman came to your rescue?" Sonic asks Sliver one more time as they wait for another customer to come in.

"Yeah, he's over there eating a bacon cheeseburger," Sliver responds pointing to Batman, who puts down his burger.

"Just how did Batman come to your rescue?" Sonic asks raising an eyebrow at the superhero." I mean why was he in the area when this happened? And how did he know?"

"Because I'm Batman, and I heard this place makes a mean cheeseburger," Batman replies shrugging taking a bite out of his burger.

Suddenly, Sonic's Amy sense goes off as he runs to the back. Sure enough the pink terror comes marching in, mad at something.

"Hello, Amy!" Sliver chimes smiling," what can I get for you today!?"

"SONIC!" Amy shouts ignoring Sliver.

Sonic pops up in front of the square hole, smiling fearfully.

"Hey Amy," Sonic says uneasy," how's it going?"

"So a cheeseburger?" Silver asks.

"Is it true what you told me!?" Amy questions angrily.

"No! Shadow made me say it!"

Shadow walks from the back, a cheeseburger in his hand. Everyone, including Batman who is interested in the drama, looks at him. He stops, and takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"What?" Shadow asks through a mouth full of burger.

"Is it true what Sonic told me?" Amy questions calmly as Shadow smiles.

"Heavens no," Shadow gasps as Sonic exhales in relief," is that true?!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Amy exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Batman exclaims.

Everyone looks at him as he takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Oh no!" Sonic walks out of the kitchen, and to Shadow who is smiling for the first few times in his life. "No no no! You will NOT-"

"Not what?" Shadow asks with a hidden sneaky look." Fire you from your job because of what happened the first chapter? Or because you're gay."

Sonic grabs Shadow by his shirt collar." Okay _pal,_ what do you want me to do?"

"You know what," Shadow replies grinning," or would you rather have a you-know-what?"

Sonic thinks for a minute, then lets Shadow go. Shadow looks at Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, he's not gay." Amy and Sonic exhale in relief." In fact he's gay, and a transvestite."

_Ten minutes later._

"I hate you," Sonic growls at Shadow after getting beat up by Amy.

"And I despise you," Shadow replies as he walks back to his office.

"Why does this happen to me?" Sonic asks himself.

"Maybe it's because you're gay," Batman replies still in the same spot.

"Don't you have a city to save!?" Sonic shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Silver, why did you volunteer in the first place?" Sonic asks Silver.

"Well because he wanted to help a friend," Shadow replies teleporting in front of the counter." And why isn't anyone in here?"

"Because nobody is up at six in the morning!" Silver exclaims," and I never recall you saying that we were friends!"

"Of course I have!" Shadow shouts." I tell you that every day!"

"You say that-"Silver begins.

_A quick string of flashbacks to the days where it was just Silver and Shadow._

"SILVER GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow shouted at Silver who was on break.

"SILVER CAN'T YOU DO _ANYTHING _RIGHT RIGHT!?" Shadow yelled at Silver who screwed up twenty orders, and made all of the customers leave.

"ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF CLEANING A MERE TOLIET!?" Shadow yelled at Silver who refused to clean the toilets.

"I WAS NEVER TAUGHT HOW!" Silver yelled at Shadow.

"WELL THEN LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO CLEAN ONE!" Shadow yelled at Silver while grabbing him by his head as he walked to the men's room.

"SILVER ARE YOUR LEGS BROKEN!?" Shadow asked Silver whose legs were broken by a crate of hamburger patties.

"Actually yes," Silver replied crawling on the floor despite the fact that he broke his legs.

"Well in that case you can take the week off," Shadow said as Silver's eyes became those filled with joy.

"With pay!?" Silver gasped as Shadow laughed heartily.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE!? !? HUGH HEFNER!?" Shadow bellowed with amusement." I EXPECT YOU TO WORK FOR A MONTH STRAIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR THE MONEY YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE!"

"SILVER STOP TRYING TO GET SOME AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow yelled at Silver who was about to get numbers from three hedgehogs." BLAZE WOULD BE JEALOUS BY NOW!"

The three hedgehogs each slap Silver, and then walk away in anger.

"SILVER!" Shadow yelled at Silver who wasn't doing anything.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Silver shouted back.

"I KNOW BUT I'M USED TO YELLING AT YOUR PATHETIC, IGNORANT BEING!" Shadow yelled.

_End of the flashbacks._

"Okay, I _may _have been a little bossy but that means I care about you," Shadow assures walking back to his office. A minute later he laughs obnoxiously.

"Don't worry Silver, he's like that to everyone," Sonic assures getting back to work.

"SILVER!" Shadow yells scaring Silver to the point where he almost knocks over the register. "STOP ACTING LIKE A BUMBLING IDIOT AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

Silver starts to mumble under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fire and Shadow

Blaze walks in wearing her burger king work outfit. Silver quickly wakes up and smiles at her.

"Hello, Blaze!" Silver chimes waving like a complete idiot.

"Hey Silver," Blaze replies." Is Shadow here?"

Shadow teleports beside Silver.

"Oh, hello Blaze," Shadow says," come to yell at Silver for me?"

"No, I'm here for a more _important_ matter," Blaze replies.

_She came to get Shadow to actually pay me! _Silver thinks in his head.

"Would it be the _offer _I suggested?" Shadow asks as she chuckles.

"Thanks, but I enjoy my current job," Blaze replies smiling.

"Good because this idiot wouldn't be able to work," Shadow replies pointing at Silver. "He already shows that he's incapable of doing any work."

"That is what I came to talk to you about," Blaze clarifies.

"His work ethnic? It could use work but I don't see-"

"I mean his pay. He comes home to me complaining that he doesn't get paid. And that you give him tasks that are too hard for him."

Shadow looks at Silver then at Blaze, and once more at Silver.

_Here it comes!_ Silver thinks excitedly.

"Well of course I pay him. He just doesn't accept my pay checks due to the fact that we are such good friends. And sure he complains over the tasks I give him, but the real reason he complains is because he tries to cover it up."

Blaze looks at Silver who has his mouth open in shock.

"Silver if you work as hard as he says you do then why are you complaining?" Blaze asks him, baffled by Shadow's response.

"Don't listen to a word he says Blaze!" Silver exclaims causing everyone to look at him." He's just saying that so you could stop pestering him!"

"Silver!" Shadow gasps. "The very thought-let alone the speech- of that is-is-is-is absurd!"

"I agree!" Blaze shouts.

An invisible glass shatters in front of Silver.

"Silver after all he has been through-"Blaze begins then scoffs. "I'll talk to you about it when you get off of work."

"But-but-but-but Blaze-"Silver begins as she walks away.

"Whatever Silver!" Blaze calls as she walks out of the shop.

Shadow laughs manically as Silver's eyes become small." Did you-did you-did you really think that _you were actually going to get paid_!?" Shadow laughs even harder as he turns to walk back to his office. "GOOD ONE!"

Silver sighs as Sonic pops up behind the square hole.

"Don't feel bad, Silver," Sonic assures," I only get paid about ten dollars per hour."

"AT LEAST YOU GET PAID!" Silver shouts.

And poor Silver will never get paid, or get with Blaze for that matter.

"SHUT UP!" Silver shouts at the narrative above him.

"SILVER! STOP YELLING AT THE NARRATIVE AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow shouts.


	6. Cheaper Than Krabs

"Why aren't there at least five customers here!?" Shadow shouts at Sonic and Silver who are playing cards at the counter.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the prices," Sonic replies." Flush."

"Bullshit!" Silver shouts revealing that they are playing Poker Bullshit.

"What about my prices!?" Shadow shouts.

"They are too high; I mean ten dollars for a kid's meal?" Silver replies.

"We get our ingredients from the richest markets there are!" Shadow shouts as Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Where? Amy's house?" Sonic coughs as he is hit by a hammer that flew through the open door.

"That is none of your concern!" Shadow walks over to the door to look at his menu. "Now I see it."

"Good so are you going to lower the prices?" Silver asks smiling.

"Yes by twenty-five cents."

"TWENTY-FIVE CENTS!?" Sonic and Silver gasp as Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Fine a dollar."

"A DOLLAR!?" Sonic and Silver both gasp.

"A FREAKING DOLLAR AND A QUARTER!"

"MORE LIKE TWO DOLLARS!"

Shadow pulls out an AK-47 and points it at the two.

"We mean that sounds good!"

"Thought so now get me some customers!"

Shadow walks back to his office as the two hurry up and try to attract customers.

And that is a cheap stake, kids, something you never want to be.


	7. 7 Shadow The Jerk

An Igglybuff with thick round glasses, and purple panties, which she covers with pink overalls, is being terrorized by Shadow. Sonic oversees this through his square hole.

"Shadow stop terrorizing that Igglybuff!" Sonic shouts after Shadow repeatedly plucks an Igglybuff with his finger. Why? We have no clue.

"What!?" Shadow shouts continually plucking the little Pokémon." It's fun!"

"There's a difference between fun, and being a jerk!" Sonic shouts storming out there. He shoves Shadow-something Silver doesn't have the guts to do." I said stop it!"

"And what are you going to do!?" Shadow crackles." I believe you just shoved the boss."

"What do you think I'm going to do?!" Sonic shouts." I'm gonna kick your-"

WHAM! Shadow right hooks Sonic as he falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Shadow asks laughing." I'm afraid I already beat you to it!"

Shadow walks back to his office as Sonic gets up. The Igglybuff looks at Sonic with a shocked face.

"What?" Sonic asks the Igglybuff who jumps in response." He's like that to everyone. Or are you just shocked that I defended you?"

The Igglybuff nods in response.

"Don't be as anyone with a brain would do that. Plus, I have a friend that's a Pokémon. If anyone messed with him then they'd answer to me!" Sonic replies." Wait what do you want anyway?"

The Igglybuff, that is too shy to even say a word, runs out of the shop. Sonic scratches his head then shrugs.

_She'll be back. After all I did get Shadow to leave her alone. Maybe I should talk with Pikachu. He'll know who she is._

"Now how would another Pokemon know about another Pokemon?" asked Silver, sweeping the floor behind him.

"Because Pokemon are connected that way, mai boy!" exclaimed Sonic, wagging his finger at him.


	8. 8 Pokemon and Green Hogs

Pikachu and Sonic both sit at a table together, sharing a meal that consists mainly of hamburgers and chili dogs.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, again?" Pacheco asks Sonic, who shoves down his chili dog.

"A Pokémon came in yesterday," Sonic replies placing his elbow on the table." And I was hoping that you would know about it."

"You could have asked Nstorm," Pikachu replies taking a bite out of his hamburger." I mean he is the author."

"Yeah, but I was hoping that you knew," Sonic replies as Pikachu sighs.

"What do they look like?" Pikachu asks rolling his eyes.

"An Igglybuff," Sonic says as Pikachu sighs.

"I meant what were they wearing," Pikachu clarifies.

"Let's see…thick round glasses….pink overalls…and that's it," Sonic replies.

"Oh that's Missy!" Pikachu shouts." She's nice. Very intelligent like your friend Tails. Although after being bullied she is constantly scared. Not to mention shy."

"That would explain a lot of things. Wait are you friends with her?"

Pikachu stares at Sonic in shock." No I'm her dad."

"Oh."

"Of course I'm friends with her! Why-you know what I'm going to leave."

Pikachu, grabbing his food, leaves.

Sonic shrugs shoving more chili dogs down his throat.

"Ooooooohhhhh, Sonic, I never knew that you were so…..naughty," replied Scourage, in a very deep and romantic tone, rubbing his butt gently.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Shadow, running at the green hedgehog with a baseball bat." YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL I FIRE YOU WITH MY LASER!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" shouted Scourage, running out of the Shack, Shadow giving chase behind him." I'M CALLED THE BIG GREEN BLUR!"

"OH YEAH!?" shouted Shadow, now deep within the city." WELL THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"


	9. 9 Heated Battled?

Missy comes walking in after talking to Pikachu about Sonic. Sonic quickly comes from the kitchen, and then knocks Silver to the floor. Why is he excited over this? We have no clue or an answer right now.

"Hey, Missy!" Sonic exclaims waving at Missy who jumps up in response."Heh, hee, sorry."

Due to her shyness Missy doesn't say anything. In fact she blushes a little in awkwardness.

"Anyway what can I get you?" Sonic asks as Shadow teleports in front of the door.

"SONIC I HEAR BY CHALLENGE YOU TO A Pokémon BATTLE!" Shadow bellows throwing a poke ball." ASH'S CHARIZARD I CHOSE YOU!"

Ash's Charizard is summoned in front of him as everyone looks at him confused. Sensing the aura of confusion Shadow sighs.

"Yes, I, Shadow the Hedgehog am obsessed over Pokémon! Big deal!" Shadow shouts.

"How-"Sonic begins then shrugs." Never mind! Let's do this Missy-as he's an idiot!"

Missy, who has no choice, turns to face Shadow.

"PREPARE TO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHARIZARD USE WING ATTACK!"

"MISSY USE- um a little help here!?"

Missy uses defense curl rendering Charizard's attack useless.

"REAZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!? THAT MOVE!? CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Charizard uses Flamethrower as Missy dodges it. Sonic, after being handed a paper that has Missy's move set on it, joins.

"MISSY USE HIDDEN POWER!"

"CHARIZARD DODGE IT THEN USE DRAGON TAIL!"

"MISSY DODGE IT THEN USE TOXIC!"

"CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Silver shouts getting up. He quickly gets back down as Flamethrower nearly hits him.

"MISSY USE SWEET KISS!"

"YOU GET CONFUSED I'LL KILL YOU!"

Charizard becomes confused but quickly shakes it off.

"MISSY USE…SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

"SONIC USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"I'M NOT A Pokémon!"

"USE I'M NOT A Pokémon CHARIZARD!"

Charizard walks out of the store, since he's not a Pokémon anymore. Shadow runs after him as Sonic and Missy look at each other.

"Well, I should have seen that one coming," replied Shadow, shrugging as he went back to his office." Do what you want."

"So you want something?" Sonic asks her.

"Yes please," Missy replies.

And so another ordinary day in the Shadow Shack.

"Is that gonna be our catchphrase?" asked Knuckles, wondering if the ordinary days were gonna get any freakier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A little bit of disaster

"SONIC!" Silver shouts as a group of large termites come walking in." HELP!"

"Silver-"Sonic begins as he sees what's happening. "HOLY SHIT! SHADOW!"

Shadow, who is staring at a picture of Maria, looks up as Sonic busts down the door to his office.

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouts quickly putting the picture away." I'm kinda busy."

"THERE ARE TERMITES TRYING TO ROB THE STORE!" Sonic exclaims as Shadow marches out to the front.

"Give me the money!" One of them shouts as they point a gun at Silver.

"PLEASE I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH BALZE YET!" Silver screams.

Shadow marches up to the termite, grabs his gun, and uses it to knock him to the floor. He fires point blank at him, as the other three look at him in fear.

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouts pointing the AK-47 at each of them." YOU WANNA ROB MY STORE!? PLEASE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The three termites quickly run out of the shop as Shadow fires at them, while giving chase. He kills one before he can get out the door and one more as they run through the busy street. Shadow stops at the entrance to his shop letting the last one retreat.

"TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO MESS WITH SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow shouts throwing the gun on the ground then walking back into his shop.

"Thanks-"Silver begins when Shadow punches him in the face. He falls backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU WIMP! NO WONDER I DON'T PAY YOUR FEEBLE ASS! IF SOMEBODY IS HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR FACE YOU DON'T SURRENDER! IN FACT YOU DO WHAT I JUST DID! NOW BOTH OF YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP OR YOU BOTH WILL TURN INTO THOSE PATHETIC TERMITES!" Shadow walks back to his office." I WISH MARIA WAS HERE SO I CAN TELL HER ABOUT THE SHIT I GO THROUGH! MAYBE THE AUTHOR WILL BE SO KIND AS TO BRINGING HER TO ME IN HEDGEHOG FORM! WHICH IS AN ABSURD IDEA AS HE WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

Shadow slams the door angrily as the two hurry up to complete their task.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Knuckles is a-

Knuckles walks into the shop, after getting injected with steroids. He looks like the hulk. Silver wets his pants a little, and hopes nobody will notice.

"HEY SILVER!" Knuckles shouts through his muscle strains." How's it…..going?"

"Knuckles are you okay?" Silver asks as the floor gives away where he is standing.

"Yep, never better," Knuckles replies.

Sonic comes out of the bathroom, whistling, as he walks by Knuckles. He moon walks back then looks at him closely.

"Knuckles why did you inject yourself with steroids?" Sonic asks as Knuckles tries to shrug.

"Don't know, I guess I'm addicted," Knuckles replies as he falls through the floor, and through the Earth's crust.

Sonic and Silver look at each other too stunned by what just happened.

"Say Shadow," Sonic says while walking into his office," why does this chapter feel shorter?"

"Because of the fact that Knuckles came in," Shadow replies," NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oh hell naw

"Oh hell naw," The hedgehogs sigh as Rouge walks in.

What is the big deal about Rouge? Well, like Sonic, Sega screwed her over by taking away her house and money. Now she's a begger, and a prostitute- like she should be. Okay the author hates Rouge due to the fact she ruined his cake. What's more is that now she wears a see through dress with high heels, which shows way too much. Don't worry she wears underwear, but no bra. Oh, and there's a dog collar around her neck.

"Hey boys," Rouge coos striking a sexy pose, that has no effect on Silver and Sonic." How's it going?"

"If you want money go blow some other guy!" The two hedgehogs exclaim.

"What?" Rouge gasps acting like she doesn't know what they're talking about." Can't I come to say hi?"

"No!" The two hedgehogs snap as Shadow runs out.

"FETCH!" Shadow shouts throwing a stack of bills out the open door.

Like the bitch she is ( get the joke?) she runs after it into traffic. A car nearly hits her.

"She's always asking me for money!" Shadow shouts walking back to his office." And yet I give it to her. OH AND I'M TAKING THAT OUT OF YOU TWO'S PAYCHECKS! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 What's the deal with Eggman?

"Shadow?" Silver asks Shadow who is out of his office on a slow day." Why is Eggman allowed here? I mean isn't he the enemy?"

"Why you sure know your enemy, Silver," Shadow replies smiling," well if you must know even enemy's turn into profits. That and there's no law saying that he can't."

"I'm thinking of new ways to deal with Sonic!" Eggman clarifies as Sonic joins the three." And I thought I might as well let him know!"

"Eggman you'll never beat me!" Sonic assures.

"Actually, you never really win Sonic, history keeps repeating itself," Silver debates as the two hedgehogs look at him.

"You got that from Game informer?" Sonic asks as Silver nods.

"You know that theory makes sense when you think about it," Shadow agrees." I mean it does explain why Sonic's busting the same guy over and over again. But it doesn't explain why the levels have mechanical parts."

"We may never know the answer to that," Sonic says.

"I got it!" Eggman shouts showing the three his latest creation." The Cactus Bot!"

"Really a cactus?" Shadow chuckles." What the Cereal Box Bot was taken?"

"But it strikes fear into my opponents!" Eggman exclaims.

"But what will a cactus do against my powers?" Silver asks.

"But it strikes fear into my opponents!" Eggman repeats.

"But what does it do?" Sonic asks.

"It strikes fear into my opponents!"

The three slap their heads then sigh.

Eggman will never beat Sonic with the things he thinks up. If he does we're all screwed….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16

"SONIC!" Amy shouts sending shivers down Sonic's spine.

"Welcome to the Shadow Shack! Can I take your order!?" Audrey chimes finally hitting the phrase on spot.

"Who're you?" Amy asks as Sonic comes from the back. "Who is she?"

"She works here," Sonic replies as Amy scoffs.

"So a bacon cheeseburger with fries?" Audrey questions.

"Oh, so Shadow hired her?" Amy asks as Shadow comes walking form the back.

"Yeah, and?" Shadow questions as Amy puts her hands on her hips.

"You didn't come to _me _first?!" Amy shouts as Shadow rolls his eyes.

"What're you? My mom?" Shadow asks.

"YES!" Amy shouts sending Shadow to the floor, laughing.

He rolls on the floor as Amy turns her attention on Sonic and Aundrey.

"So what's been going on since I last came here?" Amy asks.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sonic shouts.

"Well a new girl's being hired," Aundrey replies as Sonic slaps his forehead.

"And what's she like?" Amy asks Aundrey.

"An Igglybuff," Aundrey replies.

_Five minutes later._

"Why does she beat you up again?" Aundrey asks Sonic while handing him an Icepack.

"I have no clue," Sonic groans.

And Sonic will forever be stuck with Amy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17 Why must we have Super heroes? We already got Batman!

"Thanks again for talking Shadow into hiring me Sonic," Missy says as she walks into the kitchen.

"No problem Missy," Sonic replies.

Suddenly, a Meowth wearing a black mask and red cape, carrying a red wrench walks in. A female Pichu with a green back pack is behind him. Aundrey fell asleep after they came in so Sonic is up there.

"What can I getcha?" Sonic asks.

"Well a bacon cheeseburger," The Meowth says." And make it snappy!"

"Well why?" Sonic asks.

"Cause I'm a soon-to-be superhero!" The Meowth says truiphmitly as Sonic laughs.

"Sorry it's just ain't that for little kids?" Sonic asks.

"It's not!" The Meowth debates pointing at Batman who stopped in." Look at him for example! He's a grown man in a suit!"

"No I'm Batman!" Batman debates." There's a difference!"

"Anyway, take your food and get out!" Sonic replies handing the Meowth the food.

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

The two leave as Sonic can't stop laughing.

"That was very mean Sonic!" Missy shouts.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18 What Silver does now

"I can't believe I do deliveries now!" Silver grumbles to himself as he drives in his silver Bugatti." Nothing ever exciting happens!"

He stops at a red light as the G.U.N truck flies across the street.

"Who drives that thing anyway?" Silver asks himself then gets an idea." Maybe If I hunt down the truck the mystery will be solved!" He drives as the light turns green." But I need a team. But who is crazy enough to join my cause?"

"Okay so the Mystery Group is out of the question," Silver replies as he pulls into an empty parking lot.

A Meowth and a female Pichu walk by. A light bulb goes off in Silver's head.

"Hey!" Silver shouts earning their attention." Come over here!"

The duo walks over to the hedgehog making a bad example. Kids if a stranger yells at you to come over here run and call the police. Then get an adult to beat their ass.

"Come to request the help of Spike the soon-to-be superhero and his sidekick Kassy!?" Spike shouts.

"Whatever. I need your help in hunting down the G.U.N truck," Silver replies as Spike turns the other way.

"Sorry, but I value my life more than anything!" Spike shouts about to run away when Silver holds him with his power.

"Oh…" Kassy gasps in awe.

"Look if the going gets tough I'll use my powers to bail you out," Silver growls as Spike nods.

And so begins the team behind the mystery of the driver of the G.U.N truck. Who could it be?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 20 Shadow trying to be him

"SONIC!" Shadow shouts at Sonic who jumps up." I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"I love you too Shadow," Sonic replies awkwardly.

"Aw somebody has a man crush," Missy teases as Sonic gives her the evil eye." Sorry."

"This is starting to get weird," Sonic says as Shadow shakes hands with the customers.

"How so?" Audrey asks awake from her sleep.

"Well he seems way too friendly," Sonic replies as an old couple walks in.

"MARIA!" Shadow cries jumping back onto a table crying like a baby.

"And way too soft," Missy adds.

"I always figured that he would break, but I didn't know when," Batman says appearing out of no where.

"Shut up Batman," Sonic growls." Anyway how long's that dating profile gonna take?"

"Well we have to ask him questions, and people need to give Nstorm their female Oc's," Missy replies." How long did you think it would take?"

Sonic shrugs." I don't know about a chapter or two."

"Fan fiction doesn't work that way," Batman sighs.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!?" Everyone in the shack shouts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 21 An impossible task

"And why do you want _me _to start a dating profile?" Shadow asks rasing an eyebrow at the three.

"Because you've been kind of…..abnormal lately," Sonic replies chuckling a little.

"Oh I see you're trying to hook me up with a girl," Shadow says as the hree nod."WELL I DON'T NEED ONE! I RAPE POKEMON TO FILL THE VOID!"

"Shadow that's not normal," Aundrey sighs placing a laptop on the desk turned toward the three.

"Fine what do you want me to say?" Shadow sighs rolling his eyes.

"Well tell us your interests," Missy says.

"Well I like to rape pokemon, humans, anything that crawls. Killing people for no reason. Ordering people around-especially Silver. I also cook, clean,

volunteer at the animal shelter, help young girls that are in abusive relationships, and I like to walk on the beeach during the sunset. Oh and I enjoy running," Shadow replies as the three study him in amazement." What!?"

"Nothing," The three say while Missy types in what he said.

"What do you paln for the future?" Sonic asks.

"Crushing ny enemies beneath my feet, destroying Sonic, and ruling humanity. But before that I would like to establish a restraunt, family, friends, and find a girl. Oh and I want a puppy-pitbull or a strong breed," Shadow replies stunning them again." WHAT!?"

Missy types.

"Finally what do you consider to be the ideal date?" Aundrey asks.

"Well, if we aren't invaded by Eggman's forces, a nice before the sun sets, stroll. If not then we'll fight robots and etc at a high speed. Then we'll go out to a nice restaurant and finally end it by a moonlit river ride." They look at me him once more this time longer."STOP STARING OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Missy quickly types." We also need a picture of you."

Shadow strikes a badass, boss-at-an-office desk pose. They take the picture then complete the profile.

"NOW LEAVE ME OR I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

They quickly go back to work as Shadow awaits his first date...


	19. Chapter 19

"CHAOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!" Shadow shouts shaking the building with his roar.

"What the-"Aundrey begins waking up from her nap.

"Sonic!?" Missy shouts as Sonic comes out of the bathroom." Did you put sugar in Shadow's burger again?"

"No," Sonic says thinking," why?"

"Cause he seems happier than usual," Aundrey says stretching, "of course he sometimes always seems like this."

Shadow runs out from the front, and hugs Sonic tightly. Sonic's spine snaps as Shadow puts him down.

"Wow," Sonic says moving his body around," that spot was bothering me."

"What's up?" Aundrey asks as Shadow smiles.

"I got a date!" Shadow shouts as the three cheer." In about three chapters due to the fact my date joined Silver in the hunt for the driver of the G.U.N truck. So we have to prepare for a welcome party."

"Shadow?" Sonic asks confused." Are you happy?"

"NO I'M GAY!" Shadow shouts teleporting to parts unknown.

And so the Shadow Shack begins to prepare for a party.

"WITH SCOURAGE THE HEDGEHOG AS THE MAGNIFICENT DJ!" shouted Scourage jumping into the Shack only to be kicked out by Shadow."OH COME ON! WORKED LIKE FOREVER ON THAT ENTRANCE JERKS!"


	20. Chapter 20

Silver bought a silver van and is waiting in an empty parking lot for his crew. Hopefully Spike didn't bail out on him otherwise he's stuck with that girl he hired. Sure enough Spike and Kassy walk up to the van. Spike looks at the run down van Silver bought while Kassy seems amused.

"We're driving that?" Spike asks as Silver shrugs.

"Well we can't buy the Batmovan," Silver says as a van that looks like the Bat mobile drives by.

"Well I think it's nice!" Kassy chimes.

A hedgehog that resembles Sonic in a blue dress walks up to the van. Silver rolls his eyes.

"Sonic enough with the cross dressing," Silver sighs as the female hedgehog looks at him confused.

"Sonic?" She asks offended," I'm his clone. That idiot Egg man accidentally put female DNA into the formula. Why? Well I think if he had another Sonic then maybe he'd beat him. Luckily I escaped otherwise he'd tell me about the robots he wants to create."

"So Sonic has a sister now?" Spike asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the female hedgehog replies," name's Megan."

"According to this book about the history of _Sonic The Hedgehog, _he already has one, I believe," replied Kassy, looking at a book.

Silver quickly grabbed the book out of her hand, and tossed it into the street."

"Anyway, we all know what we're doing right?" Silver asks.

"Hunting down the G.U.N truck driver," Spike replies," but who would be crazy enough to drive that thing?"

"Eggman," Silver replies," after all he hates Sonic."

"If Eggman was the driver he would use it against him every time," Megan replies.

"How about?" Spike offers." He would drive it for the bounty on Sonic's head."

"True, but there's no bounty."

"My parents," Kassy blurts out as the three look at her," I mean it's possible."

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Silver grabs Spike by the neck before he can run." Gang-"

"We have a mystery on our hands!" Freddy from Scooby-doo shouts popping out of nowhere.

"I wanted to say it!" Silver whines as the four hop in their van.

Eventually they find the gun truck, which is on its usual rampage. They drive behind it matching its speed, surprisingly.

"Okay we need to peer inside the truck!" Silver shouts.

"But shouldn't we be in front of the truck?" Megan asks.

"We should be away from it!" Spike exclaims handcuffed to Silver's seat.

"Look how fast we're going!" Kassy gasps amazed at the speed.

"Okay how are we going to get on top of that thing!?" Silver shouts as everyone looks at Spike who shakes his head.

"Oh no! I am NOT going on top of that thing!" Spike shouts," I'm staying right here where it's safe!"

"Would you do it for a promise that I will kill you?" Silver asks.

"Silver, you can't make threats like that!" shouted Batman, popping up from behind the driver's seat." It goes against your character!"

_A few more minutes of driving, crashing, restroom breaking, gas tank filling hijinks…._

"HOW AM I GOING TO GET ON TOP OF THAT THING!?" Spike shouts as Silver throws up a pair of jump shoes.

"PUT THOSE ON!" Silver shouts as Spike does that.

"Wait, are we even allowed to use those?" asked Megan, causing the hedgehog to shrug.

He crouches then jumps as high as he can toward the truck. I believe I can Fly plays for a brief moment as he jumps, face first, into a stop sign. Batman runs from out of nowhere.

"EPIC FAIL!" Batman shouts.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!?" The rest of the crew shouts as they stop where they are.

_I hate my life_, Spike thinks as he falls backwards.


	21. Chapter 21

Shadow made the remaining workers plan for the party. They set off to invite everyone on the list including Nstorm's favorite Oc Storm. He has short red hair, small brown eyes, and brown skin. On his left shoulder down to his gauntlet is a piece of light armor. He has on a black shirt that is underneath a chain mail vest, black chain mail shorts, and armored at the front combat boots. Two short sword sheaths are behind his back, at the point where his spine starts (at the bottom) forming an X. A gauntlet is on his left hand. Other guests include Batman, Eggman, Blaze, Amy, and others.

"So what does it do?" Batman asks Egg man who tells him about the sand which bot.

"It strikes hunger into my opponents!" Egg man shouts as Storm joins them.

Well I came up with my own, called the Storm bot. It's an android form of myself capable of pulling off speeds that can go faster than the fastest thing alive, also being able to take out my opponents with great speed!" replied Storm, causing the three to gasp in awe.

"Well played Aundrey," Storm says playing poker with Aundrey and Sonic," but I beat your straight with a flush."

Sonic throws down his cards as Aundrey laughs.

"I reprogrammed a computer using just Tooth paste and a wrench!" Tails gloats to Missy who laughs.

"Please I fixed a generator using just bleach, a hammer, some nails, and clay!" Missy chuckles as Tails groans in defeat.

"Nerds, thinking that's cool!" croaked Spike, sharing a drink with Scourage.

"I think Aundrey's trying to steal my man!" Amy shouts at Blaze who rolls her eyes.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Sonic likes her more than you," Blaze counters as Amy screams.

"FANGIRL'S BEWARE! OC'S ARE COMING FOR YA MAN'S!" shouted Freddy.

_Elsewhere…_

"Silver I'm feeling nervous," Megan says to Silver who just found out about Shadow dating her." I mean I am a clone of Sonic, so maybe he'll hate me."

"He hates me," Silver mutters as they pull into the parking lot." But he won't hate you."

"That's a lie!" Spike debates as Kassy uses Thundershock on him." Mama Mia!"

"You're going to be fine!" Kassy assures with her usual excitement.

"How did he get in here? He wasn't there before," replied Megan, pointing at Spike." Never mind, Silver, would you be a doll and do the honors of escorting me?"

"Yeah I'll walk with you," Silver says taking her hand.

_At the Shack….._

"Shadow do you love her?" Storm asks Shadow who is dressed in a suit and tie.

"Of course I do!" Shadow shouts." Why?"

"Cause there's something you should know," Storm says." I'll tell you in your office."

They go to the back as Silver walks in hand-in-hand with Megan. Kassy is behind them dragging an unconscious Spike with her. Sonic's heart begins to beat as he runs up to them. Silver lets go of her hand and goes to Blaze.

"So?" Sonic asks trying to put the moves on her," you come here often?"

Shadow comes out of the back with Sorm after hearing the news. He doesn't give two shits about that. He sees Sonic putting the moves on his girl!

"Sorry but I'm taken," Megan replies after Sonic proposes to her. Why? He's stupid.

"By who?" Sonic asks as Next contestant by _Nickelback _plays.

"Sorry, nobody likes that band!" shouted Scourage, turning off the radio by throwing a knife at it.

"IS THAT…..YOUR HAND….. ON MY….GIRLFRIEND!?" Shadow shouts along with the music that didn't up from that part." IS THAT YOUR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?"

Sonic runs over to Storm who draws his swords in response.

"Shadow!" Megan shouts running over to him." It was"

"It looked like that idiot was hitting on his sister!" Shadow shouts.

"SISTER!?" everyone but Silver shouts. Spike comes to at the twist.

"OH SNAP!" Freddy shouts as Batman snaps twice.

"Wait what's going on?" Sonic shouts.

"Allow me to explain," replied Storm, taking a note out of his pockets." I'm just here to make sure nothing happens in the later chapters resulting in the death of this fanfic."

He explained Megan's history, while Scourage kept Eggman from escaping.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts trying to escape from Storm who is holding him back with a lasso." What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Shadow I thought you'd wouldn't want to date me," Megan says looking away.

"At first I was shocked then I realized that even though you are the clone of my worst, but really good friend, I love you anyway," Shadow says.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…," everyone says.

Shadow is too tired and too happy to say anything.

"Does this mean I can get a raise?" Silver asks as Blaze slaps him.

"Silver!" Blaze scowls as Silver laughs nervously.

"Kidding," Silver says. _Even though I need it._

"THEN LET'S PARTY!" Batman shouts as everyone stares at him.

"That's my line!" Freddy shouts.

And so the group partied all night. Okay until Shadow told them to get out of his shop. Not Megan but everyone else, ending an ordinary night at Shadow Shack.

"HEY! THAT'S ALSO MY LINE!" Freddy shouts as Storm blasts him with lightning.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 26 The second lead

"I hoped you enjoyed last night Megan," Silver says as the crew assembles.

"Until Shadow kicked the rest of us out," Spike growls stretching.

"Anyway what lead do we have today?" Megan asks as Silver smiles.

"Well an unlikely source," Silver says," It's-"

"Smeargle!?" Spike shouts.

"NO!" Silver shouts." It's-"

"My parents!?" Kassy shouts.

"STOP INTERUPTING!" Silver shouts," its Nick Fury."

"Gang let's saddle up!" Freddy shouts popping out of nowhere.

"STOP!" Silver shouts.

_Where ever the hell Nick Fury is…_

"Why do you think it's me?" Nick asks.

"You are in the military making you a prime suspect," Silver says as Nick laughs.

"Why would I hunt down a hedgehog?" Nick asks," the thought of it is insane!"

"Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and a scientific abnormality," Megan replies." If the military were able to catch him-"

"Then we could study his DNA to use in the army," Nick finishes." But why would _I _do that?"

"The driver of the G.U.N truck has to be experienced in driving," Spike says taking out his wrench," because you are a skilled agent you possess those abilities."

"Well that doesn't prove anything," Nick says taking out his gun. Spike drops his wrench." Try again."

_Back at the parking lot…._

"Then who could it be!?" Silver shouts using his power to send a brick flying into the air.

"Maybe we should set up a trap for the truck," Megan suggests.

Silver is hit on the head by the brick. Freddy rushes in.

"Let's get to work!" Freddy says for unconscious Silver.

_At the trap….._

"Okay so I've put electrical wire at the halfway point of the usual hill it flies by," Silver says pointing to the wire." There is a hole where I am." He points below to a hole he is above. "I also have a bag of land mines and time bombs which I will drop once the truck is in the hole."

"So we watch?" Megan asks on top of a rooftop with the rest of the crew.

The truck arrives right on schedule and tears through the electrical wire. It gets stuck in the hole and Silver uses his powers to slow down time. But the truck has an anti-time halt system, and uses its jetpacks to fly out of the hole, and continuing its rampage. Silver drops the bag as the truck speeds away.

"Mother-"Silver says as the hole blows up into a bigger hole.

"Happy Fourth Of July!" Kassy chimes as the two slap their heads.

And it's back to square one for Silver and his crew.


	23. Chapter 23

"Silver I think we need a fifth member," Megan says to Silver at the usual point.

"Like who?" Silver asks as Storm walks by.

"Ah hell!" Storm shouts realizing he's being pulled in.

Ten to thirty minutes later….

"All right, fine I'll give ya a lead, but do you at least have a couple of people figured out?" asked Storm, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well all I have is this I love Cooking Mug," Spike says holding up a mug." I found it when I was walking here."

"Wait," Storm says taking the mug and inspecting it, "that's SpongeBob's Mug. Gang we're going under the sea."

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Silver shouts.

At the Wrusty Wrab-sorry, THE Krusty Krab…..

"Why am I a suspect?" Spongebob shouts as the crew interrogate him.

"Because we found this on dry land!" Spike says thrusting the mug in his face." Cuff him!"

"Case closed!" Kassy shouts in agreement.

"Case still opened and let me do the talking," Storm says as Silver opens his mouth." Shut it. Anyway what were you doing above water?"

"Well you see I was looking for Gary who ran home again. I navigated through dangerous waters, gangs, crazy old men, and even the Shadow Shack. I bought a mug, which I used for carrying water in. I must have dropped it when I found Gary," Spongebob says then raises an eyebrow," What's this about a G.U.N truck?"

"It's a long story," Storm says," anyway do you have anything unusual?"

"Well I do have part of this cape," Spongebob replies showing them a red cape.

THAT'S RIGHT A RED CAPE! THE CULPRIT IS SUPERMAN AREST HIS IRON SKIN, GAY LOOKING, TWENTY INCH PENIS LOOKING ASS! YOU'RE WHITE! YOU DON'T HAVE A BIG PENIS!? WHAT IS IT!? A SPECIAL BREEED! ARE YOU CARRYING A CONCEALED WEAPON!? ARREST HIM! HE'S THE G.U.N TRUCK DRIVER! AND HE CALLS HIMSELF A MAN OF STEEL! I BEAT HIS SKIN IS MADE OF COPPER AND ZINC. COZINC MAN! ARREST HIM! #%^&amp;$$^&amp;&amp;**)((%#$%!

"What the hell just happened?" Storm asks after the narrative had a fit.

"I believe we were hacked," replied Spike shrugging.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 28 Just why did Shadow hire a bully?

**Samson, the kangaroo, is giving Missy a wedge. He is green. An anthropomorphic kangaroo. Why did Shadow hire him?**

"**CAUSE I CAN!" Shadow shouted at Sonic who asked the question.**

**On the bright side he does regulate the work place.**

"**SONIC GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE GONNA BE FIRED!" Samson shouted at Sonic who was in the bathroom.**

"**Privacy!" Sonic yelled at Samson who laughed obnouisly.**

"**Privacy my ass!" Samson shouted hopping away.**

**Well Aundrey is spared his torment.**

"**Samson!" Sonic shouted as Samson gave him a wedgie." I'm not Missy!"**

"**Don't give two shits," Samson said.**

**All because Shadow wanted to take a vacation…**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 29 The First time is not the last time

Quick recap: Shadow decided to open a shop.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Silver volunteered and wants to get paid.

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

Sonic just needed a job.

"WHAT!?NO!"

Aundrey joined due to being an Oc from Thisafanfiction that requested she be in here.

"HI!"

Missy is the same from Glumshanks.

"S-s-s-sorry!"

Spike is also the same.

"I value my life!"

Kassy the same.

"Happy fourth of July!"

Megan the same.

"Sonic?"

Samson the same.

"I don't give two shits."

Storm is an Oc by Nstorm.

"Shut it."

Batman just joined.

"I'm Batman."

Egg man and everybody else the same.

And that is the crew behind Shadow Shack….

"NOW GET BACK TO READING OR YOU ALL ARE GONNA BE FIRED!" shouted Scourage." THEY FORGOT ME BUT I WON'T BE MENTIONED MORE UNTIL LATER CHAPTERS!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Okay guys I've spread the word to the prostitutes on the streets," Silver says while walking to the van. Extremely late.

"And you've just went against the contract made about us not doing that, and I thought I had the leads, but whatever," replied Storm." Still here making sure everything runs smoothly."

"Anyway I have our third suspect!" Silver shouts.

"Is it Donald Duck?" asked Kassy, jumping up and down

"No," Silver says," it's my best friend Lia Sage."

Megan sighed loudly, slapping her head.

"Silver I get the fact we're looking for suspects, but that's just ridiculous," Megan sighs.

"I'm kidding!" Silver shouts rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_Five to fifteen minutes later…._

"Silver you're an asshole, a dumbass and a jackass all in one," Storm mutters as they appear on Lia's doorstep.

"Just why would she drive the truck?" Megan asks as Storm grabs Spike by his neck yet again.

"Because everyone's a suspect!" a voice shouts out of nowhere.

"Great I think Nstorm decided to bring in an annoying voice that breaks the fourth wall, and is annoying," Storm mutters as Silver knocks twice on the door.

A Cat/Birman that is light green with a Grey T-Shirt with a rainbow colored peace sign, black short-sleeved jacket, navy-blue miniskirt, white stockings, blue boots with similar design as Silver's but shorter, white gloves with a glowing purple diamond design and silver rings with the same glowing purple design opens the door. She looks puzzled at the fact of the many people at her door. She looks at Silver confused.

"Hey Lia how's it going?" Silver greets as electricity erupts from Storm which knocks Spike out.

"Good," Lia says calmly." What's going on?"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase before I blow us all up," Storm says." He thinks you're the G.U.N truck driver."

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Silver shouts then takes a deep breath." What he said."

"Just trying to speed things up a little," replied Storm, shrugging

"Silver why do you think it's me?" Lia asks.

"Well because you most likely hate Sonic."

"What're you talking about!? I don't hate Sonic. Well Eggman but that-"

Suddenly, everyone hears a truck coming at them….


	27. Chapter 27

"Say, wasn't there supposed to be a nine thousand reference in this chapter?" asked Silver, looking at Sonic who shrugged.

"Yeah, but since all traces of the past are being erased, this is just like Sonic 06," replied Sonic.

"Sonic what?" asked Silver, raising an eyebrow." I've never heard of it."

"Good," replied Sonic turning to his work," and may you never hear of it again."

He slowly walked to the back, turned on the deep fryer and went to work, leaving a confused hedgehog to think about things that were not in his control. Silver quickly shrugged off all traces of the thought, and began to work, ignoring Scourage scratching on the windows.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!" shouted Scourage, banging on the window in an attempt to be noticed." LET ME IN! I WANT MORE APPEARANCES!"


	28. Chapter 28

After escaping the G.U.N truck Silver and Lia are in the bad part of city escape.

"Wait, how did we get here!?" shouted Spike, somewhere in the good part of City Escape."We were just at the Shack! The power of the breakage of the fourth wall is too great for us!"

"Oh no!" Silver shouts panicking." We're in the bad part of City Escape!"

"Well it could be worse," Lia debates trying to talk some sense into Silver.

"HEY!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur shouts walking over to them. "Let me hold a dollar!"

"No!" Silver shouts.

Barney slugs Silver as Lia creates a bat out of thin air. Lia hits Barney in the head with the bat as Batman runs up to him. He gets in his face.

"You just got knocked DA FUCK OUT!" Batman shouts.

Lia is more focused on Silver than Batman who has a city to save. Silver starts to moan as Lia creates aspirin out of thin air.

"Thanks but I'll be fine," Silver moans.

Lia tosses the aspirin to places unknown while helping Silver up.

"While we're here we could at least ask around," Lia advises as Silver nods.

* * *

Storm and the rest of the gang end up at Mega Good Food. Why?

"Spike quite trying to tell me that you want Tacos!" Storm exclaimed at Spike who was whining because he was hungry.

And so they ended up here. Except the place is closed.

"Great now I'm hungry!" Megan exclaims.

"Wait where's Silver and Lia?" Storm asks as Spike realizes something.

"Where's Kassy!?" Spike exclaims.

"Where's Waldo!?" Waldo shouts falling from the sky.

"I'll go find them!" Storm shouts disappearing in a flash of lightning, then reappearing." For the sake of just doing this!"

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" Silver asks Lia as they walk through City Escape The Ghetto.

"Nothing really," Lia replies." What about you?"

"Well I moved in with Blaze after she got kicked out of her apartment. Shadow decided to open up a restaurant, so I volunteered. Now it's successful-"Silver explains.

"And now he won't pay you?" Lia guesses as Silver nods." Well that's no fun!"

"Exactly. Anyway you know how the rest goes right?" Silver asks as she nods.

"Has Blaze been treating you right?" Lia asks.

I'll treat you right, Lia's inner self thinks.

"Well we aren't dating but no she hasn't."

"That must suck."

_Yippe,_ Lia's inner self shouts.

"Yeah one time she chased me out the apartment with a machete."

"Just say the word and I'll beat her up!"

Silver chuckles." All right as long as she gets the first hit."

"Oh she'll get the first and last hit!"

_Crap why am I saying this!?_

"So-"

"Hush."

Lia hears something. Like a troll. Or maybe-

"SILVER GET DOWN!"

Lia tackles Silver as a fireball flies past where he was standing. Lia moves her face in front of Silver, her knee between his legs. She blushes.

"Do you really have to be in that position!?" Silver shouts as Lia quickly gets off of him.

"Well, well, well," A voice that is like Silver's says walking up to them.

"Who're you!?" Silver asks pointing at the look alike who is red.

"Name's Ignis sissy!" he shouts pointing at the two." And no offense to the real sissy who is quite the looker! Boy I sure would like to take you home with me!"

"Well she ain't," Silver shouts using his powers to throw a steel barrel at him.

Ignis smiles while pointing at it. A fireball hits the barrel before it even touches him, blowing it up.

"Really?" Ignis says while pointing at Silver." That the best you can do?"

Ignis sends another fireball at Silver, but Lia quickly summons a shield and blocks it. Ignis laughs.

"He told me about your powers," Ignis chuckles darkness erupting from his hand." But I didn't think it was true."

The darkness becomes a sword as Lia groans in pain. Ignis runs at her ready to slash. Lia is frozen when Ignis steps within a certain distance.

That's when Ignis is blown off his feet, by lightning.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE SILVER!" Storm shouts landing in front of Lia. He is engulfed in lightning and he floats off the ground." RUNNING OFF TO THE BAD PART OF CITY ESCAPE WITH Lia." He smiles." Now are you two kids being naughty?"

"NO!" They both shout as Storm laughs.

Ignis gets off the ground about five feet away.

"I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" Ignis shouts running at Storm.

"You're the wrong guy to mess with?" Storm asks then laughs.

He catches his dark energy sword with two fingers. "Please you're messing with the Thunder God."

Storm surges and Ignis is blown sky high. Storm reverts back to his usual as the two stare at him with mouths wide open.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE BLOWN SKY HIGH!?"

The two shake their heads no.

* * *

"You have failed me for the last time Ignis!" a dark figure on a throne shouts at Ignis who is kneeling before him.

The room is dark except for the light in the middle where Ignis is kneeling.

"I am sorry Master it won't happen again!" Ignis assures as the dark figure laughs.

"It better not! Now about those flies from Shadow Shack! What have they done!?" the dark figure shouts.

"They prove to have little interest, but as for the group they seem to be trying to figure out the driver," Ignis says.

"What is their leader's name?"

"Silver The Hedgehog but the leader seems to be the one called The Ultimate Lifeform, or seems to be like that."

"And he is the one that has bested you?"

"Yes."

'Well it seems that you need not to hold back. I want to see those flies crushed before they figure out our plan!"

The figure laughs.

"Laugh with me!"

The two laugh evilly though Ignis seems unsure.

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

They both laugh evilly for about two minutes.

"ENOUGH! NOW GET BACK TO DOING MY BIDING!"

_Who is this Ignis that has appeared out of now where? What do the two have to do with Shadow Shack? Who is the dark figure? Why am I asking you all these questions? Why am I interrupting your reading?_

Find out on Shadow Shack where-

"The fun never stops!" Freddy shouts walking into the room the voice is in.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 33 Why do we have these people here?

Yoshi, Wakka, Patrick Star, and Donald Duck walk into Shadow Shack ready to work. Why are they working here?  
"Cause I said so!" Samson shouts at the crew who sighs." And three people can't keep a restaurant in top condition!"

"They can, but somebody requested us," Yoshi corrects breaking the fourth wall.

"At least it ain't Tidus over there," Wakka says pointing to Tidus who has weave in his hair.

"I whip my weave back and forth! I whip my weave back and forth!" Tidus says whipping it.

"What does the fox say?" Patrick says cluelessly.

"Why do I have to be here?!" Donald shouts." Why can't it be Daffy!?"  
"Cause the author is despicable!" Daffy shouts walking in with a finger in the air." Now would you be so kind as to giving me a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon!?"

And so begins another D-list crew working at the Shadow Shack.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 34 Brudda!

"Yo Brudda!" Wakka shouts behind the counter with a sleeping Aundrey." I need two kids' meals on the double!"

Sonic quickly fills out the order and hands it to Wakka.

"Thanks Brudda!" Wakka shouts handing it to Ronald McDonald.

"Yo Brudda!" Wakka shouts pointing at a mustard stain on the floor." You missed a spot!"

Patrick walks by and slips on the mustard.

"You okay Brudda!?" Wakka shouts in response.

"Yeah but I don't think my Obama care's gonna cover this," Patrick says as Obama walks in.

"Shit I wasn't here or having sex with Rouge the Bat!" Obama shouts running out the door at the scene that just unfolded.

"BRUDDA!" Wakka shouts hugging Tidus." What you've been up to?"

"Oh getting bitched at by Yuna," Tidus replies as Yuna walks in.

"Excuse me?!" Yuna shouts placing her hands on her hips.

"SISTA!" Wakka shouts going to hug her.

"YO BRUDDA!" Wakka shouts at Sonic who walks out of the bathroom." NUMBER ONE OR NUMBER TWO!"

"BOTH!" Sonic shouts grossing everyone out.

"Just checking Brudda!" Wakka shouts as Sonic walks to the kitchen.

"Brudda you going to order or not?" Wakka asks Brudda who looks like Wakka.

"I don't know Brudda. It seems like a lot don't you think Brudda?" Brudda asks Wakka.

"Yeah it is Brudda but all you have to do is relax, Brudda," Wakka says.

"Thanks Brudda," Brudda says," anyway I'll take the Chaos Burger please."

"YO BRUDDA GET BRUDDA HERE A CHAOS BURGER! ON THE DOUBLE!" Wakka shouts waking up Aundrey who was dreaming about two Wakkas and one was named Brudda.

Sonic hands Wakka the Chaos Burger who he then hands to Brudda. Aundrey blinks twice.

"Here you go Brudda!" Wakka says.

"Thanks Brudda," Brudda says walking away." Have a good day Brudda!"

"You two Brudda!" Wakka says going to the bathroom.

"I think it's time I start working a little bit more," Aundrey says not having lines in a while.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 35 When is Shadow coming back?

"So he's giving you all wedgies?" Megan asks Sonic who hands her her food.

"Yeah and sometimes they're for no reason!" Sonic exclaims as Samson gives him a wedgie and quickly runs off.

"Well that sucks," Megan says," anyway when's Shadow coming back?"

"Not for another week or two," Sonic says pulling the wedgie off." I swear that guy takes way too long a vacation."

"Well I hope he comes back soon," Megan says," things are starting to get crazy with me."

"Like what?"

* * *

"Gang we're going to do a gang bang on out next suspect who is an old lady!" Silver exclaims.

Storm quickly beats Silver's ass.

"Gang we're going to have an orgy with our next suspect Rouge!" Silver shouts coming back from the hospital.

Storm sends him back.

"Gang we're going to sell Lia to the black market for our next-" Silver begins when a blast of lightning sends him sky high.

"Oh Silver being an idiot?" Sonic asks Megan who nods.

* * *

"And what's worse is we can't find Kassy!"

_Where Kassy is….._

"Zack why are we letting a Pokémon join us?" Cloud asks Zack as they walk through a random Sonic World with Kassy.

"Well she is lost and a character of my favorite fan fiction Shadow Shack," Zack replies as Kassy looks at them with curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you two detectives?" Kassy asks as Zack smiles while flexing his muscles.

"We are the best detectives Midgar has ever seen!" Zack shouts as Cloud looks at her.

"As you can see I'm the cool cop while he's the overly excited and bad at times cop," Cloud says.

"And our case is finding out how to get you home!" Zack exclaims as Kassy gasps.

"Well, there goes another detective wanna-be show out the window," replied Scourage rolling his eyes.

_Back to the regular stuff..._

"Well, I hope it works out," Sonic says as Megan walks away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 36 Storm doesn't take shit from anyone

"HEY!" Storm shouts walking into the Shack while Missy is getting a wedgie.

"What?" Samson growls throwing Missy back into the kitchen.

"What gives!?" Storm shouts.

"What're you talking about?" Samson asks walking up to Storm.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Storm shouts." Giving Missy wedgies!"

"I do it to everyone!" Samson shouts." I'll even give you one!"

"I wish you'd try!" Storm taunts.

Samson laughs." Well what are you going to do with your black, fried chicken loving, watermelon loving, cool aid drinking, red haired looking pussy looking ass!"

Storm becomes confused." Say it again. I-I-I-I-I didn't hear you."

"I said black." Samson pokes him each time he says what he said before." Fried chicken loving. Watermelon loving. Cool aid drinking. Red haired looking. P-"

Storm grabs Samson's hand and twists it.

"You see." Storm laughs deadly calm as if they're joking." I don't really like it when you bully my friends and me. Now are you sorry!?"

"Hell no! I'll-"

Samson is blown sky high leaving a kangaroo shaped hole in the celling. Everyone looks at Storm shocked that he can do that.

"SAMSON!" He calls after him."YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" 

And everyone in the shop learned their lesson of the day.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS!" Storm shouts for the narrative." NOW I'M GOING TO GET SHADOW CAUSE HE'S BEEN ON VACATION FOR TOO LONG!"


	33. Chapter 33

"So I'm stuck with them?" Shadow asks Storm after seeing the new guys.

"Yes sadly," Storm sighs.

"I SAID LET ME TAKE YOUR HAT!" Patrick shouts at the hat stand.

"YO BRUDDA WHERE'S THE FOOD BRUDDA!" Tidus shouts.

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any Final Fantasy fans reading, or people that care about anything but Shadow Shack," sighed Silver shaking his head.

"I LLIKE CAKE!" Yoshi shouts after mopping the floor with wax.

"THIS IS RIDULCUOS!" Donald shouts slipping on the wax then flying out the door.

"Sonic is the best and you're wrong!" Aundrey shouts at Anti-sonic fan girls.

"I'm famous ya'll!" Tidus shouts finally learning about the Final Fantasy Ten remake in HD.

"I didn't take the cookie out the cookie jar!" Sonic shouts getting arrested for taking the cookie out of the cookie jar which he denies.

Missy has on sound resistant headphones.

"I miss being on vacation," Shadow sighs then takes a deep breath.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YA'LL ARE FIRED!"

And all is right with the world.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kassy!" Spike shouts walking through the bad part of City Escape." Kassy!"

"Let's get him!" Two thugs shout running from behind Spike.

They are quickly cut down as Storm stands behind him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to walk by yourself?" Storm asks turning around." I don't like to put a friend in harm's way have them walk to it. Now we're looking for Kassy right?"

"Yeah," Spike says as a portal opens up beside them."Sake for story."

"Well, let's roll," Storm says as the two jump into the unknown.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Donny shouts as they crash into his bedroom.

"Great even more Oc's as if we don't have enough characters," Storm mutters while getting up.

"Oh Doduo!" Spike shouts as Donny the Doduo gets up. He has a red beak.

"Donny what's going on?" Mary asks walking into his room,which is the same species only with a pink beak.

"Da hell am I supposed to know woman!?" Donny shouts while getting out of bed and over to the two.

"Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we just got another OC request," The annoying voice says as a portal sucks them up.

"Da hell!?" Kreyshawn shouts as the four crash into her table.

"Why are you saying yes Nstorm!?" Storm asks being the first one to get up." More importantly, it's one of those chapters, isn't it?"

"Who da hell are you people! Crashing into my table from out of nowhere! Don't ya'll have some manners!?" Kreyshawn shouts as Storm's vein pops out.

"Yep, it's one of those chapter," replied Spike sighing loudly.

"Listen here, girl, you need to shut up!" Storm shouts making Kreyshawn get up.

"No listen here you little red haired dork! You ain't gonna tell me what to do when you're the one crashing into my table! Didn't yo mama teach you anything!?" Kreyshawn shouts at Storm.

"My mama died when I was three years old and my daddy raised me! Then he died when I turned eight and no I don't have any manners! As anyone with a brain can see that!"

"Oh I got a brain-"

Immediately they are sucked into another portal.

"WHAT DA HELL!" Storm shouts as they are free falling into the barren world of Desu No Docko which is made up.

"It's one of those chapters," replied Spike.

Storm summons his lightning wings then grabs everyone quickly before landing on the ground. They all look around at the wasteland they are in.

"Guys," Storm says," we aren't in City Escape anymore."

"HEY THAT'S RIPPING OFF THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Batman shouts while on a unicycle while juggling bowling balls.

"And he had a city to save," replied Spike.

* * *

"Shadow?" Silver asks walking into Shadow Shack the first time in ages." Have you seen Storm and Spike?"

Shadow looks up from his phone. "No I haven't."

"I just hope they're okay, "Silver says.

_Dexus-whatever-the-hell-it's-called_

"How long are we walking!?" Kreyshawn whines as the group walk through the wasteland." I mean why we can't have a car to walk around this place!? What kind of author doesn't put a damn car in the middle of a damn wasteland!? What kind of shit is that!?"

"Well, story places that make sense!" Storm shouts at her as she rolls her eyes.

"Who you raising your voice at! You ain't big and bad!" Kreyshawn shouts.

"Well so are you!" Storm shouts.

"Just how long do we have to walk?" Spike asks.

"Till the monster roars, "Donny says effectively breaking the fourth wall.

Just then a monster roars….

* * *

"Say Lia?" Silver asks walking into Lia's house.

"What's up?" Lia asks putting her roller skates down.

"Where did Spike and Storm go?" Silver asks.

"Something about finding Kassy," Lia replies as Megan comes rushing in.

"Guys! Something terrible has happened! "Megan shouts.

"Justin Bieber died!?" Silver gasps getting looked at funny.

"Gay," The two girls say as Silver blushes.

"Anyway Spike and Storm are in Dexus something something!" Megan shouts.

"Meaning?" Silver asks.

"Meaning we need to go and save them!" Megan shouts as Lia puts her roller blades on.

"How are we going to get there? "Dora the explorer asks walking in.

The three vanish leaving Dora alone.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Shadow asks at the stupidity of the request he just was told.

"Yeah we want you to open a portal to Dexus something something," Silver says.

"We need to find Spike!" Megan shouts.

"And Storm!" Lia adds."Not as his importance to the story is needed or great."

"Very well, but just know that the portal will only stay open for an hour," Shadow says." Silver are you ready?"

The silver hedgehog nodded as the two took out a chaos emerald, and used the chaos control to open a portal that tore through time and space.

* * *

"KASSY!" Spike shouts as the three walk over a platform over lava.

"Why are you yelling!?" Kreyshawn shouts." We don't need anymore monsters after the last one! Is you high!?"Kreyshawn turns to Storm." Is he high?"

"I don't know you-" Storm begins when he hears something.

Just then a giant robot kangroo falls out of nowhere behind the group.

"What the hell!?" Storm shouts drawing his swords.

"It's one of those chapters," sighed Spike." We're sorry about this whole thing you guys."

"This shit is ridiculous!" Kreyshawn shouts." I mean what the hell is this? A mother f-ing zoo? Are ya'll crazy in the head! Ya'll are high!"

"Look what the horse dropped in! "A familiar voice shouts laughing.

"Samson!?" Storm shouts." I thought your ass was destroyed when you got blown sky high!"

"Well news flash you little piglet! I am too awesome for dying!" Samson gloats.

"You ain't bad! Looking like a dang hunk of mess inside some metal! Didn't your-"

"Shut it Woman! You talk too much! Enough talk!" Robot cactus's fall from the sky with swords in their robot hands. "It's time to kill you all!"

"What da hell!?" Storm shouts pointing his sword at Samson. "How are you still alive!?"

"Ever heard of R.O.U.G.E?"

"What the hell is that?" Donny shouts.

"Let me guess it involves the G.U.N truck mystery?" Spike asks hiding behind Storm.

"Bingo! Underwear! You all deserve to get killed! Or maybe WEDGIED!"

A Cactus Bot charges, but Storm quickly cuts it down. He points his word at Samson.

"I kicked your butt once, and I'll do it again! In fact I'm going to kick your Robo butts!"

"Storm that line is already in use," Mary clarifies as he blushes.

"Well I'm going to blow you all sky high!" Storm shouts charging at Samson.

Spike hides behind Kreyshawn who is furious at a robot who just messed up her weave. Donny uses quick attack while Mary uses Drill peck. Storm swings at Samson but he jumps high into the air. He slams down onto the platform causing it to go further down.

"Shit!" Storm shouts losing his balance and almost getting killed by a bot.

Spike uses Fury Swipes on the bot saving Storm from death.

"I got your back and you got mine, right?" Spike asks as Storm laughs.

"Finally found your courage hero?" Storm asks pointing both his swords at Samson.

"Nah I'm just scared that if you die then I'll die, "Spike replies as Storm laughs.

"It's one of those chapters!" exclaimed Storm, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm still here and this place is on fire!" Samson shouts as the group turns their attention on him.

"How 'bout you shut that big booty mouth of yours? Kreyshawn asks.

"Yes please, "Donny agrees," I mean Mary doesn't have a blabber mouth, but even she's not like you. And I should know because she's always gossiping to her friends."

"Donny that's you!" Mary debates as Donny rolls his eyes.

"Where's Kassy!?" Spike shouts.

"Da hell am I supposed to know?!" Samson shouts." Now have at you!"

Storm charges at him while Spike jumps into the air. He summons a bolt of lightning and sends it flying at Samson, who quickly readies to block.

"Spike use Hone Claws!" Storm shouts doing a back flip.

Spike uses Hone Claws and manages to barely scratch him.

"That the best you got!?" Samson shouts.

Donny and Mary both use Fury Attack and manage to almost break his defense.

"I'm still here!"

"How about you just shut up for ten seconds!?" Storm shouts landing a few feet in front of Samson.

He pushes himself forward while he turns into an arrow, which breaks Samson's defense completely. It also makes the robot blow up sending Samson blasting off.

"And that ladies and gentleman is what happens when a kangroo is obsessed with killing a group of Oc's," Storm says putting his swords away.

"I still didn't find Kassy,"Spike says looking down at the ground as Storm places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Spike we'll find her," Storm says. " Well, in due time since I won't be here but right now we got a bigger problem."

"That crazy kangroo and that shady organization?" Kreyshawn asks as Storm nods.

"Well that means we have two mysteries on our hands, "Freddy says walking up them." I also found the way out, but it's gonna close in about forty minutes."

With that the group hurry up and run after Freddy to the exit.

* * *

"And yet you fail to stop the group from escaping from Dexus!" The shady figure shouts at Samson who is kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry but you know those kids are a bunch of shits that won't stay dead," Samson replies." But things'll be different next time."

"It better be!" The shady figure shouts." We can't have them figuring out our plans! Especially this one!"

"Yes my lord," Samson says.

"Still one of those chapters," replied Scourage shaking his head.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 41 The Tail Of Love by Storm

"GUYS!" Storm shouts running into the Shack after a dream he had," I just had the weirdest dream!"

"Did it involve Aundrey?" Sonic asks walking to the front.

"Say where is she anyway?" Missy asks looking around.

"Everybody is disappearing in this bitch," Kreyshawn mutters moping the floors," all this talk about war. And hey!" She looks at Batman who spilled his drink." Do you even pay!?"

"No hablo Ingles," Batman says taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"No Hablo bullshit!" Kreyshawn shouts walking up to Batman.

"What was the dream about Brudda!?"Wakka shouts walking out of the bathroom.

"Well It was in the middle of a tornado. I was running away from it to see how fast I am. I tripped over a medium sized rock as a car landed right in front of me. I was going to be sucked up when the tornado disapted. When It did A fifteen year ol girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and maple syrup like skin fell into my arms. She had on a long white dress. She also had a collar on her neck and it looked like a dog collar. Then a giant boulder was coming at me. Then I woke up," Storm explains shocking the crew with his freak dream.

"Well Storm I don't really know how torespond to that," Sonic replies scratching his head.

"Sounds like one of those dreams where it has a message,or better yet destiny that will unfold later," Missy concludes as Wakka agrees.

"Yeah Brudda I don't know what the hell is going to happen to you now," Wakka says." All we can do is wait and see."

"I HOPE YOU DON'T WAIT WHILE YOU'RE ON THE CLOCK!" Shadow shouts from within his office." GET TO WORK OR YA'LL ARE GONNA BE BLOWN SKY HIGH!"

Suddenly, a gun shot goes off in his office as Shadow is blown sky high. Everyone looks at Storm.

"He stole my catchphrase," Storm says shrugging.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 42 The Speed of Sonic unleashed

"Does he need help?" Wakka asks Shadow who is sitting at a table with everyone else.

"Nah, Sonic's got this," Shadow assures as Sonic delivers orders at a fast pace.

"Order 211! Table five!" Aundrey shouts as Sonic quickly delivers.

"He is going too fast," Missy warns as wind picks up in the shop.

"You haven't seen Sonic unleashed before," Shadow chuckles." His speed is next to none when he gets serious."

"Which scares me!" Donald shouts." I mean with that speed-"

"He could kill us all," Storm says appearing at the table," or send this place into a twister."

"Well let's hope he can control it," Patrick says as they all nod.

Sonic gives orders, and cooks them at a speed beyond breakneck. He may very well be going into light speed. Suddenly, a mini tornado breaks out as it quickly engulfs the shop. People's food flies into the vortex as it goes faster and faster. Everybody but Storm is sucked in.

"Yeah, I'm immune to wind," Storm says shrugging.

"LUCKY!" everyone shouts.

It goes faster and faster until finally everything vanishes in a flash of light. Everything except Storm.

"What the hell just happened!?" Storm shouts confused.


	37. Chapter 37

"THIS IS THE TENTH TIME YOU HAVE BEEN MERCISSLY BEATEN BY PUKS, NUNS, TEACHERS, EVEN BABIES FOR THE LAST TIME SILVER!" Shadow bellows at Silver who is lying on the ground moaning. He is also turning from side to side as if he is having a bad dream.

You see, Silver's been into two thousand fights. Out of those two thousand fights he only won none. Yep, NONE AT ALL! Shadow calls him a "wimp" because of the amount of times he's been beat. I'm pretty sure that anyone would agree. But why is Shadow yelling at him? If I were to explain everything then we wouldn't have a story, now would we?

"Sorry…Shadow," Silver groans as Shadow kicks him.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Shadow shouts as Silver rolls on his stomach." YOU KEEP GETTING BEAT! AND YOU DON'T EVEN FIGHT BACK! WHY!? EVEN YOU HAVE POWERS SO WHY DON'T YOU USE THEM FOR ONCE!? THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU LOSE A FIGHT I WILL KILL YOU AND FIRE YOU!"

Shadow walks away as Silver lies on the ground, crying and moaning in pain and misery.

Silver was bitched at by Blaze for beating beat up for the two thousandth time. He then wanders the streets of City Escape, at night, after Blaze goes to sleep.

_Five Nights Later….._

"Hey, did you hear the news about Silver getting in that car crash?" asked Sonic to Megan, who raised an eyebrow at him." Yeah, apparently he was wandering the streets at night drunk, when he accidentally walked straight into a highway! He'll be fine, but he's gonna be out for a while. Hopefully, not long."

"Man, Shadow must be taking it hard," replied Megan, shaking her head in disbelief." I hope he's okay."


	38. Chapter 38

"Look, who's the idiot that decided it best to get the new scoop that I WAS INTO THAT!?" shouted Shadow after hearing the latest scoop about his persona.

"IT IS I, THE AND ONLY BIG GREEN!" shouted Scourage, rolling into the store from the back." AND I CRAVE ATTENTION!"

Shadow slapped his head before sighing loudly at the amount of craziness Scourage has been through up until now. He really wanted to be a part of this story.

"So, you want attention, huh?" asked Shadow slowly walking up to him.

"Yeah totally!" shouted Scourage.

Minutes later, Shadow took Scourage's motionless body, and threw it in the dumpster behind Waluigi's Taco Stand; smiling brightly before teleporting away.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 45

"You all know the situation at hand," Storm says with everyone he knew in the Shack," and how we're gonna be screwed if this continues any longer. Silver and Lia are in the hospital while Shadow got in a car accident. All because we wanted to uncover the damn G.U.N truck driver."

"So what do we do?" Megan asks as Storm closes his eyes.

"Easy we hunt the driver down and R.O.U.G.E at the same time. We're gonna have to figure this out while at the same time keep the humor in this story going," Storm explains," otherwise we're screwed. If we keep it going, then we'll be fine."

"You expect us to just go out there, and put our lives on the line!?" Wakka shouts.

"No, I'm going to solve this," Storm says.

Silence.

"Storm," Sonic begins," you're insane to think that-"

"I don't want anyone here to become a victim, and I certainly don't want this place to fall apart. This shop's gonna need all the help it can get. Sadly, I can't do shit for this shop. All I can do is solve this mystery before anything bad happens. It's already grown this bad, and we can't let it grow. So that's why I'm going by myself."

Again silence.

"This won't matter, will it?" asked Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," replied Storm smiling sharply.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 46 The new guy without a beat

Sonic looked over application one more time.

_Zoness Tiberius Emerald Species: Fox Gender: Male Age: 20 Appearance: He has Blue Fur With Green Eyes, He has a Black Jacket With a Red Stripe Going Down The Center. He Has Tan Cargo Pants And Black Shoes._

Nstorm sent this in after another Oc was requested. They have like what? Ten of them? And yet he doesn't know what the hell to do with them. As always he sends then in before he sends the application. And now the guy is under Wakka's teachings.

"So…." Zoness begins standing at the counter with Wakka," what do we do here?"

"Work," Wakka replies," and other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Zoness asks.

"SONIC!" Amy shouts running in as usual.

"WHA!?" Sonic shouts walking from the back," I'M BUSY HERE!"

"YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN TEN DAYS!" Amy shouts.

"TEN DAYS!? I DON'T CALL YOU PERIOD!" Sonic shouts.

"WELL YOU'RE OVER HERE MASTERBATING TO EVERY GIRL IN SIGHT!"

Every girl in the shop looks at Sonic, who has a sweat drop coming down his face.

"OKAY THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"SURE IT IS YOU'RE PROBABLY DOING THAT GIRL THAT'S SLEEPING!"

Immediately Aundrey wakes up and looks around.

"Oh, when did you get here Amy?" Aundrey yawns.

"ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sonic shouts.

"YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Every woman looks at him as he feels his heart about to pop out of his chest.

"GIRLFRIEND!? BITCH I'M GAY!"

"BULLSHIT!" Everyone shouts calling his bluff.

"You pleasure yourself whenever you see a new girl," Batman says as his food is delivered," that means you're not gay."

"Who asked you anyway!?" Wakka shouts," wait do you pay for your food?"

Batman quickly grabs his food, and uses his bat claw on the nearest window. Then he gets out of the shop with free food.

"Da hell!?" Kreyshawn shouts going over to the window," who's going to fix that shit!?"

"You?" Spike guesses putting food on somebody's table.

"I'm black, I don't do windows," Kreyshawn says walking back to the kitchen.

"Who let the dogs out!?" Knuckles shouts breaking down the doors to the shop.

Everyone stares at him as he walks to the counter.

"WHO!? WHO!? WHO!? WHO!?" He shouts placing his hands on the counter then moving his body up and down like a crazy person.

"ADMIT IT!" Amy shouts with Sonics' arm locked in her leg," YOU SECRETLY LIKE ME!"

"NO, NO NO!" Sonic shouts trying to break free.

Donald walks out of the bathroom then quickly walks back in after seeing the chaos unfolding. Patrick is just sitting at a table, eating popcorn and enjoying the scene.

"MARRIAGE OR DEATH!?" Amy shouts.

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" Sonic screams as he feels his arm being broken.

"I WIP MY WEAVE BACK AND FORTH I WIP MY WEAVE BACK AND FORTH!" Tidus shouts with extensions in his hair while doing a Willow Smith.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoshi asks walking from the kitchen.

Immediately, he is hit by a table as the customers have started a food fight.

"Who uses tables in a food fight?" Batman says at the counter eating a cheeseburger.

"You do realize you have to pay, right?" Wakka asks him.

Batman quickly runs out the shop, but is hit by a flying safe.

Somehow Aundrey went back to sleep, deciding that there's too much chaos going on.

"That was quick," Megan gasps at the counter with the guys," it usually takes about ten minutes for this to start."

"What so this is _normal_?" Zoness asks shocked.

"You haven't been here to know our motto," Wakka says," or Nstorm's motto."

"TURN IT DOWN FOR WHAT!?" Freddy shouts hitting a customer with a bat.

"What he said," Megan says," although it does have its after effects."

Zoness was in another day at the Shadow Shack.

"Is it safe to come out now!?" Donald shouts still in the bathroom.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 47 Recovering From A Long Knockout**

**"How long has it been since we closed up shop?" Sonic yawns stretching on the counter while the others groan.**

**"Since we went overboard and threw that party in here," Zoness groans getting out of the oven that he was squeezed into.**

**"Wait how were we closed?" Wakka asks everything but his head in the floorboard. He looks at where he's at." Really Brudda?"**

**"I put the closed sign up for you guys," Batman replies eating a pepperoni pizza," since I'm Batman."**

**"Sonic..." Amy snores glued to a pole.**

**"Well, I think that we should quickly get back to work!"Megan exclaims walking from the back.**

**Everyone groans except for Yoshi who is confused.**

**"Why aren't you affected?" Yoshi asks a table glued to his back.**

**"Because I took about fifty shots, and decided to lock myself in the manager's room," Megan snorts putting her hands on her hips," now let's get to it!"**

**Again, everyone groans trying to get out of the position they were left in.**

* * *

**After about two hours of helping everyone out of their position, and thirty minutes to make the Chaos special, Sonic hands the order he made to none other than Ganondorf himself.**

**"When did you get here!?" Sonic gasps shocked that Ganon would show his face around him since the last time in Super Smash Bros.**

**"Since the time I was hungry!" Ganondorf snaps snatching the bag out of his hand." And lost to...him!"**

**As scheduled, Link walks in with a cane on his back. He casually strolls to the counter, and acts as though Ganon is not there. Then he looks at Ganon.**

**"What's up Ganondork?" Link asks with a Bugs Bunny accent which calls for a riptone to play.**

**"Why do you always have to call me that!?" Ganondorf shouts throwing his arms into the air in anger." All day and every day!"**

**"Not my fault that the fanbase decided to call you that," Link replies shrugging then turn's to Sonic." Can I get the hero's special?"**

**"We-" Sonic begins.**

**"Oh no, I'm not finished yet!" Ganondorf exclaims as the two look at him." You don't know what it's like waking up in the morning getting called a name that you would commit sudice over. Every day, I cry over how I wished I could get my hands on the Triforce and Zelda and finally win against you! Then, if that's not enough, I get bet by characters from different games all because of everyone's precious little Smash Bros! Do you know what it's like!? DO YOU!?"**

**The two blink at him before continuing what they started.**

**"Well, we're kinda moving a little slow since we're recovering from that party we threw a while back," Sonic replies.**

**"Yeah that was crazy," Link agrees rubbing the back of his head," anyway, I finally managed to get that beating cane I always wanted."**

**"The one with the tri-" Sonic begins.**

**"AND THEN THERE'S THAT! HOW COME i DON'T GET INVITIED TO THE PARTY'S YOU GUYS THROW! I AM A HUMAN BEING TOO!" Ganondorf shouts reminding the two of his presence.**

**"Because you weren't on the list," Sonic chuckles.**

**Ganondorf, deciding to leave before he kills Sonic, leaves leaving a trail of black flames in his wake. The two blink at the flames then continue their business.**

**"So yeah, we can still get it in it's just gonna take a while," Sonic explains.**

**"I'm used to waiting anyway," Link replies shrugging.**

* * *

**Megan was busy going over the decrease in revenue they had ever since the big blow out. Meanwhile, Sonic was still trying to contact Storm, who had been missing ever since they woke up. He is still unsuccessful however.**

**Storm had bigger problems to deal with like how there was a missing building in City Escape. He thought it was the G.U.N truck, but it had been inactive for a while. Then, there was the idea of a giant, building eating Kirby going on a food rampage. Last but not an option there was the idea of a sharknado.**

**"Boy this is starting to get annoying," Storm mutters as he gets in the van and rides off." Now, how long till they recover again?"**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 48 What Not To Do When an animal is Choking**

**"Say Knuckles?" Sonic asks walking up to Knuckles who is eating at a nearby table," how come you weren't part of the Smash Bros. roster?"**

**"Easy, I'm too sexy for the roster!" Knuckles exclaims devouring his quarter burger in one bite.**

**"Yeah, I doubt that," Sonic replies walking away.**

**Suddenly, Knuckles grabs his throat his face turning purple as he flips the table with his other hand. Immediately, everyone looks at him in both amazement and confusion.**

**"Does anybody know First Aid!?" Yoshi exclaims in fear slightly turning yellow.**

**"Wait, Shadow didn't train people to act acorridingly in situations like this!?" Kreyshawn barks walking from the back.**

**"Well he's Shadow after all, he doesn't care if we die or not," Zoness says shrugging like it's no big deal.**

**Knuckles then falls to the floor, having a mini seizure.**

**"Get him a drink at least!" Wakka shouts in the bathroom.**

**"We can't afford to lose anymore money!" Megan shouts in the office.**

**"He's going to die!" Sonic debates pointing at him," you know how bad that would be if somebody died in here!?"**

**"With all the stuff that happens here on a daily basis, I'm pretty sure this is just a minor problem," Patrick explains mopping the floor very poorly.**

**"Just leave him be!" Missy exclaims peeking through the small square hole behind the counter," he's Knuckles after all."**

**They watch as he bangs his head against the floor boards helplessly.**

**"He'll be fine," Sonic decides as everyone goes back to their normal duties.**

**Poor Knuckles never did manage to swallow his food.**

* * *

**The crew, after a long day of work, gather around a large, oval, pink colored poker table and try to enjoy the little time they left being open. Sonic is busy trying to decide if he should fold or not while Patrick is trying to peek at Megan's cards, but only stretches his neck in the process.**

**"It's so hard!" Sonic groans his mind tired of thinking.**

**"You're making this seem like it's complicated than it should be," Megan replies looking at him with a pitiful look." Just play or fold."**

**"You gotta know when to hold 'em, and know when to fold 'em," Zoness sings annoying the two people sitting beside him.**

**"Brudda it's just twenty dollars in the pot!" Wakka shouts pointing at the dollar bills that vary in value," and half are one dollar bills!"**

**"I know, but it's gonna come out of my paycheck!" Sonic exclaims.**

**"Oh come on!" Kreyshawn shouts annoyed by the twenty-minute delay," just put some rings in or somethin' and let's go! Ain't nobody got time for this!"**

**Everyone looks at each other before revealing their cards to the table. They are shocked at what has just happened.**

**"Why do we all have Two Pairs?" Everyone asks at once then look at each other.**

**After a beat everyone reaches their hands into the pot, but Batman is the one who gets the assorted twenty dollars.**

**"You weren't even playing!" Everyone yells at the Dark Knight who shrugs.**

**"I'm Batman, deal with it," Batman replies disappearing in a cloud of bats.**

**Yet he still hasn't paid.**

**"How is that possible!?" Yoshi excliams trying to deny the scene that just took place.**

**"The Dark Knight strikes again," Megan mutters getting all the cards together since it's her turn to deal.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 49 That morning on Halloween**

**"Man, can it go any slower!?" Sonic shouts as a line of customers strecthes out the door. At the front is a guy who is still thinking what he should get.**

**"Well, you got somebody as stupid as Patrick so naturally it'd take a while," Missy replies walking by.**

**At a nearby table Patrick puts down his sandwhich, which was about to be murdered by a giant bite, and gives a confused and angry look.**

**"And what is that supposed to mean!?" Patrick shouts annoyed and confused but mostly confused.**

**"It means that you're an idiot," Wakka replies while taking the water drenched mop out of its brown bucket, and mops the dirty green floor that hasn't been cleaned since the opening.**

**Patrick shrugs as if its no big deal and resumes his eating.**

**"Why does it have to be in the morning!?" Sonic whines his head falling to the cash register.**

**"Because it's Halloween, and Shadow reserved a bunch of TV shows, billboards the whole nine yards for this moment," Megan replies popping up next to him.**

**"You can do that!?" Spike exclaims nearly dropping Vector's food on his lap.**

**"Yeah, everybody does it!" Link replies walking in and then walking out after seeing the line.**

**"This line is ridiculous!" Megan exclaims then looks at Sonic," why did you let it get this long!?"**

**"Because I ain't trying to work when it's a holiday!" Sonic exclaims picking his head up.**

**"IT'S NOT A HOLIDAY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Everyone shouts as they have heard Sonic's complaining mutters.**

**"Whatever!" Sonic exclaims.**

**"Sonic I know it's Halloween, but we still have to work," Megan replies then gets an idea," if you can get through the day then I will throw a party."**

_**Five long long long long hours later.**_


	44. Chapter 44

"GUYS!" Link exclaims running into the Shack as if he just say Zelda kissing Gandorf which is equally bad to what he is about to say." DARKY'S ESCAPE!"

As he marches up to the newly painted red counter, everyone watches him as if he's the next big thing. Sonic is causally eating a hamburger while watching whatever the hell he's doing.

"Who?" Yoshi asks mopping the floor.

"ME!" Link exclaims making things even more complicated." DARK ME!"

"Dark Link?" Amy gasps as the phrase is lifted up into the air and is echoed like out of a horror movie.

"But it isn't Halloween," Tails replies looking around.

"Yeah, sorry!" Patrick exclaims in front of the table the two friends are sitting at." I wanted to make a dramatic beat to this humorous chapter."

"Um, aren't they all-" Spike begins then watches as Link shakes Sonic, foaming at the mouth.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR FRAMING HIM!" Link bellows shaking Sonic like a rag doll.

After about ten minutes of watching him shake Sonic, Link stops and sighs loudly.

"Calm down Link!" Yoshi exclaims.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Link exclaims his eyes becoming bloodshot." AND MY LITTLE LINK'S!"

Immediately, two people leave which causes Megan to run out, and look at the situation in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Megan exclaims pointing to the open door." YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM IN HERE, AND SELL THEM OVER PRICED FOOD!"

"Um, I thought we were here to work, and make money," Sonic corrects raising his hand.

"DARKY'S GONNA KILL ME!" Link exclaims again then starts to run around in a circle like a crazy person.

Megan sighs as the situation becomes crazier by the minute.

"Look, can somebody go and make sure that he doesn't kill us?" Megan sighs walking back.

Sonic watches as Link has a panic attack on the floor.

"What did he do?" Missy asks peeking through the square-shaped hole.

"Honestly?" Sonic replies rubbing his neck." No clue."

"Well, Link has a rep for being a drama queen," Knuckles replies walking in." Let me get a burger on the double!"

* * *

The next morning Sonic is atoshined at what has happened the night of Link's outburst.

Dark Link almost got away with attempted murder on Link.

"Guess he wasn't kidding," Sonic mutters unlocking the door to the shack.


	45. 45 Everthing is better with Shadow

It was a rather boring day in the Shack which was unusual considering something crazy would happen. And it was happening like a bullet clip flying into the shop. Literally.

Sonic quickly ducked as a Bullet Clip flew into the shop, and hit the red counter blowing it to bits upon impact.

"WHAT!?" Sonic gasps looking straight ahead.

What was happening? Well, somehow the toilets began an uprising, and gained the ability to think and act like a human. How? In another universe someone was able to give life to toilets, and after a few minutes they became able to think and act like humans. Yes, the uprising of the toliets has begun. Their first conquest was the Shack since Patrick has destroyed many of their numbers with his... well you get the idea.

"What's-" Megan begins walking out when she sees the toilets, with water legs and bodies, marching toward the shack." WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ah I knew this would happen!" Knuckles exclaims in excitement." I knew the toilets would take over the world!"

"How is this possible!?" Missy exclaims walking out.

"Universal fan fiction law," Zoness sums up shrugging." If one thing happens in a fan fiction then that one thing will multiply to other fan fictions like a virus. At least that's what I think."

"That would make sense, but how did they get here!?" Megan exclaims at him.

"Hey, we just broke the fourth wall like a few chapters ago, so we need to repair it!" Zoness replies." Well, what do we do now?"

"Easy we-" Sonic replies then sees another bullet clip coming at them." HIT IT!"

Everyone ducks as the bullet clip blows up the wall behind the former counter.

"OH COME ON!" Sonic bellows in anger." WE JUST PAINTED THAT WALL!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT WHEN TOLIETS ARE INVAVADING US!?" Megan exclaims at him.

"WELL WE WORK HARD FOR AN OVERLORD THAT CHARGES THE PEASANTS WAY TOO MUCH!" Sonic debates.

"GUYS WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" Missy shouts looking at the front." THEY HAVE A WRENCH!"

Somehow, the water in the toilets has multiplied, giving them the ability to create limps out of water. And most of them have wrenches in their hands.

"WHERE IS THE GUNS!?" Megan exclaims as everyone starts to search." WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Shadow awoke from his nap, sensing something was wrong. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take the day off.

He used his chaos emerald to teleport to his Shack

The Shack was doing good in defense, but the idiots- er members were doing horribly. Every bullet, pesticide, fart, and object they threw at the toilets did nothing to reduce their numbers let along hurt them.

"What are they made out of!?" Sonic shouts throwing his gun down.

"You shoot like a grandma!" Megan exclaims firing the cannon.

"Well, I was never trained to shoot like Shadow can!" Sonic exclaims.

"You're too soft, spikes," Shadow replies walking behind the crew." You love everything that's not your friend. Tch, never thought I'd see this many smelly pot holes here."

Shadow immediately pulls a gun out of thin air, and begins firing at the toilets like a madman. Most of them fall within three shots, but others remain standing strong. After the last of the bullets are drained, he pulls out a rocket launcher out of thin air and fires at them. This causes a good number of them to fly into the air which makes the others retreat.

"Now clean this up or you're fired!" Shadow exclaims walking to the back while laughing evilly." Ah, finally I'm back!"

The group looks at each other in confusion.

"How come everything's better when Shadow does something?" Sonic questions in confusion.


	46. Chapter 46

It was a rainy day inside the Shack which was actually supernatural, and broke the laws of the universe. It was actually raining inside of the Shack, which caused the crew to dress up in their rain outfits.

"Why is it raining and inside the shop no less!?" Sonic complains trying to count the money in the register before it gets drenched, but failing miserably.

"Because I can make it rain, genius!" Shadow calls inside of his office.

"But this doesn't make any sense scientifically!" Missy debates still trying to figure out how to cook." This shouldn't be real!"

"Well, this shop was on fire before," Zoness replies mopping the floors." And nobody started a fire."

"True, true but ho come this is possible!?" Sonic exclaims still in disbelief.

"Because I am the overlord while you guys are the slaves!" Shadow calls in his office." It is my job to make sure you can get through any job regardless of the situation!"

Sonic, fed up with this treatment, goes to his office and barges right in. His office is dry with Shadow lying down on a hammock, while drinking out of a cocnut.

"What are yu doing?" Sonic questions.

"Having a Shadow Shack time," Shadow replies sipping his coconut." You're blocking my tan line."

Sonic grumbles walking back into the gloomy, and wet work area.


	47. Chapter 47 Consumer Uprising

Shadow decided to add something new to the menu, despite protests from those that have already tried it. He has never experimented before, but what he made was pure accident and he found it mildly savouring and rich in taste. And since he was a businessman he decided to make a profit off of it.

"This is insane!" Sonic exclaims serving another plate of the Shack special." I can't believe the thing Shadow has created became an instant best seller!"

"Well, I'm surprised," Aundrey agrees watching the people eat it." It looked like dog food."

"It is dog food!" Batman exclaims finishing his fifth plate of the special." Horrible!"

"Then why are you eating it?" Sonic requests as Batman opens his mouth." And don't say 'It's because I'm Batman!'"

"But I am!" Batman debates.

"Yes, but that's not the answer for everything," Aundrey sighs.

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this," Patrick announces then goes into a deep train of thought." It is almost as if something bad will ensure over all these people taking part in the feast of the new item on the menu."

And sure enough something does happen. Batman's skin color becomes green, and he starts to become fatter. Amy becomes smaller, and turns pink. Knuckles transforms into a woman.

"What the-" Sonic begins as an angry mob of customers all of different sizes and traits march up to the counter.

As they demand for a refund Sonic chuckles lightly while pointing to the sign next to him. It reads: _No Refunds!_

"Let's get him!" Patrick exclaims starting a consumer uprising.

In the office, Shadow removes his ear buds sensing that something bad is happening, but quickly shakes his head and resumes his music listening.


	48. Chapter 48 Chickens be crazy

Since Silver was still in the hospital, and there was no one else that would do it, so Sonic was stuck doing the delviries. Which were crazy. At least the first one.

The first person he was to deliver to was none other than Dark Pit who ordered the Chaos wings which were doused, and burned in the strongest and deadliest spices and sauces in the world. Shadow had nearly every known food, spice and much more in his posession. Which was both good and bad. Sonic was being chased by an angry horde of chickens that can smell the scent of their slain brethen from a mile away. And boy were they mad.

Sonic couldn't shake them off no matter how fast he went. He knew every turn, alley way, short cut, and chili dpog vendors in all of City Escape. He could parkour like a stuntman yet he couldn't outshake the chickens. He only had one option. To fight them head on. But when he turned around they used their hidden chicken powers to combine into a giant chicken golem of desturction.

"Ah come on!" Sonic exclaims looking at them in amazement." How is-"

And with a _BANG! _into the metal post ends his ill decided fate.

* * *

"Say Shadow?" Megan asks walking into his office." Do you think Sonic will be okay?"

"No, but if he is a sacrifice then so be it," Shadow replies counting his money." He shall not be missed."


	49. 49 Cockroach Chaos

Screaming was heard from the kitchen as Missy was trying to fend off the cockroaches swarming out of the deep fryer from fifty three chapters ago. Somehow they were reawakened after Shadow used his chaos powers to put them back in the hole under the deep fryer. In turn, they plotted revenge against the Shack for being put back into their confinement of a colony. Somehow, they organized themselves into a giant, colony army hell-bent on destroying the Shack. It was working.

"What the hell!?" Sonic exclaims while running around, and knocking out the cockroaches with a hammer." Where did they all come from!?"

"Ah come on!" Shadow bellows walking out of his office after hearing the chaos." I thought I dealt with these insects way back in the beginning of the story!?"

"Shadow, what did you do!?" Sonic shouts throwing a hammer at a cockroach about to take a bite out of Yoshi's head.

"Well, I did what any insane person that wants to destroy all life does," Shadow replies letting it sink in for a minute." Rounded them up, and sealed them off in their original home."

"Which was?" Sonic asks.

"Underneath the deep fryer," Shadow replies shrugging." I mean I would get in trouble if people found out we had bugs."

The screaming says another story.

"Look around!" Sonic exclaims pointing at the chaos in the Shack." There's nothing safe about this place anymore! We got people running around like Patrick's with their heads cut off!"

"I take offense to that you know," Patrick replies walking around without a head and into a pole.

"Are you going to complain or do something about this?" Shadow questions.

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean!? This was _your _fault so why do _we_ have to clean up _your _mess!?"

Shadow shrugs as he teleports to the other side of Sonic as a chair is thrown at him.

"Well, I suppose we could call Batman, but he's not going to do anything."

Batman walks by the two causally eating a fried cockroach leg admist the chaos unfolding.

"Where did we go wrong!?" Sonic exclaims looking at the ceiling.

"When we actually agreed to letting Silver try and find out the G.U.N trucker driver's identity," Shadow replies.

"Or when we let the- actually yeah, when that happened," Megan agrees.

"Say is Silver even fine!?" Blaze shouts joining the duo along with Megan." He's been gon all this time, and nobody has bothered to see how he's doing?"

The four look at each other then run out of the Shack letting the others fend for themselves.


	50. Chapter 50 Hosiptal Shouting

Silver was in the hospital for who knows how long. He decided to stay because the doctor said it would take some time for him to recover. Then he decided to stay there forever because he was getting paid in fan gifts, and worker's compensation that Megan gave him because Shadow wouldn't give it to him.

"Say Silver?" Lia asks walking in visiting him for the hundredth time this month." Shouldn't you be back at work? Or doing what we did earlier in the story before everything back screwed up by the worst enemy of the writer?"

Silver looks at her while still trying to win against the Master Hands in the new Smash Bros. His left foot still has a cast on it, but that foot has recovered since its due date.

"Eh, they'll be fine," Silver assures her shrugging," I mean its Shadow as the main character in a story that doesn't make sense anymore. What could go wrong?"

"True, but I just think-" Lia begins then quickly moves to the left side of the bed.

Suddenly, the door flies off its hinges, and out the large glass window as Shadow and co. make their way into the room. Shadow has a glare that made everyone behind him not question his motives. Which are not good considering the situation, and circumstances at hand.

"What are you doing, Weed Head!?" Shadow barks walking to the front of the large, silver bed with a silver bed post.

"Recovering," Silver retorts as if the situation isn't that big.

"Bullshit with a capital shit!" Shadow counters crossing his arms over his chest." You've been here absorbing your time away from us like a sponge absorbing water! And I hate both!"

"All right fine, yes I have been faking an injury for who knows how long!" Silver admits throwing his 3DS on the floor at Shadow's feet." Your point?"

"My point is that you are the reason why I'm not at the top!" Shadow bellows pointing his finger at Silver in a murderous gesture.

"Wait, so this isn't about our current crisis at hand!?" Sonic gasps looking around in confusion." Why are we here anyway!?"

"Shut it Spikey!" Shadow snaps at Sonic briefly growling at him like a dog, daring for him to talk back.

Sonic takes three steps back, holding his arms in a defensive manner before Shadow goes back to Silver's assault.

"Shadow, we're like what? Fifty-five chapters in and you're complaining that we're not on top?"

"YES! WE SHOULD BE FAMOUS RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU'RE HOLDING US BACK! AND I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH NURSE ELISA!"

The nurse that has peaked her head in due to being bothered by the noise, quickly runs back to the room she was in, in fear of the angry animal speaking.

"Shadow, you're-"

Shadow quickly grabs Silver by his cloak, and brings him so close to his face that their small noses are touching each other.

"LOOK HERE WEED HEAD! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION OR WHETEHER OR NOT YOU'RE OKAY! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MONEY AND BECOMING FAMOUS BECAUSE SEGA DOESN'T GIVE TWO CRAPS ABOUT US OTHER CHARACERS! ALL SEGA CARES ABOUT IS ITS STAR SONIC! AND YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME ANY MONEY! SO I GOT ONE SOLUTION FOR YA! COME BACK OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU INSOLENT HEDGEHOG!"

Silver rolls his eyes briefly before coming up with a valid answer.

"Uh, no unless you pay me," Silver replies giving a warm smirk.

* * *

"Glad to have you back Silver," Sonic chuckles patting a Silver covered in bandages, and with black bruises all over his body." Now could you do something about the cockroach problem?"

Silver looks at Sonic in annoyance before looking into the shop that they are outside of, and the inhabitants inside of it. He gives a heavy sigh before being overcomed with grief.

"All I wanted as to get paid!" Silver whines sobbing softly and without control as Sonic pat him on the back.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about figuring out if you're going to have a roof over your head," Sonic assures him patting him on the back.


	51. Chapter 51 Badniks

Eggman actually lent his hand, for once, and helped with the disposal of the cockroaches. But his help did have some... reprecussions.

"WHY ARE THERE ROBOTS IN MY SHACK!?" Shadow bellows after coming in the shop after it opened.

Inside the shop were a giant sea of robots differing in size and color. Sonic manages to get his head out of the sea.

"Well, there was only two when I opened up, but then this happened!" Sonic exclaims.

"EGGMANNNNNNNN!" Shadow bellows at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Eggman retorts popping right next to the hedgehog out of thin air.

"Why are your... creations in my shack?" Shadow requests rather calm for once as he turns to the Doctor.

"Oh yes, my lovely creations of mass destruction!" Eggman chimes happily while playing with is moustache." Did you know that they respond to food, and how a member of their number reacts to a given situation?"

"Meaning?" Shadow retorts wanting more than whatever he is blabbering on about.

"Meaning that should one act differently than the others, the others will be drawn to whatever is causing that outlier to be different," Eggman translates then scans the place quickly." It would seem that two of my creations have developed a liking to your food. They find it... interesting."

"How so?" Shadow groans in boredom." As my boredom reaches untold new heights."

"Well, since most of my Badniks cannot eat food, none of them can correctly, they are using it for other means. Lotion, oil, stuff to use against Sonic that sort of stuff."

"Wait what!?" Sonic exclaims still in the sea.

"Yes, but why are there so many of them in one given area? It's almost like they all-"

"Want something to eat."

Shadow sighs loudly before looking at the horde of Badniks in his Shack.

"All right which one of you vile creations of man wants something to eat!?" Shadow bellows at the horde.

All of the robots raise their hands.

"Now who's paying!?" Shadow bellows.

All of them point at Eggman who becomes surprised.

"Well... not all of you since I don't have enough money," Eggman replies nervously.

Suddenly, all of them stampede out of the shop as Eggman runs away from the horde, and Shadow teleports away. Moments later he teleports into the shop, and looks at Sonic who is on top of a broken table.

"Clean this up Sonic!" Shadow barks walking to his office," we have a few minutes until we open up shop!"


	52. Chapter 52 The Jokes Aren

"Say Sonic?" Silver asks Sonic as they stand at the counter." How come you got to be in Smash Bros. and none of us came close?"

"Eh, Sega and Nintendo decided that-" Sonic begins when a customer comes in." Is that-"

Nazo walks in, and looks around at the shop in pity before walking up to the newly painted purple counter.

"So," Nazo questions looking at his finger nail while leaning on the counter." How's it going?"

"What'vr you doing here?" Sonic questions." Come to try and steal our secret formula?"

"Ye- what wait!?" Nazo retorts then realizes what he said." What is this!? Some poor attempt at a parody?"

"Pretty much," Silver responds shrugging," I mean we're approaching the later chapters so we have to spice it up a bit. Start making corny one liners like over nine thousand or bad yo mama jokes."

"Like you're mother's so fat even Donkey Kong couldn't lift that!" Sonic exclaims.

"Or how about yo mama's so fat she needs a forklift to go to the bakery!" Silver exclaims.

"Or what about that air plane food?" Batman questions walking up to the counter with a chicken wing in hand.

They all look at him as if he's lost his mind.

"No?" Batman asks.

"Where did you even come from?" Nazo requests confused as hell.

"KFC- Kenny's Fried Chicks across the street," Batman replies pointing to the chicken place across the street.

"When did that get here?" Silver requests as the trio just realized the competition.

Shadow walks out with a rocket launcher in his left hand, out the door, to the middle of the street, and kneels down before the chicken place before he fires at it. Upon impact, the chicken place turns into a giant rock making Shadow walk back in his Shack full of happiness.

"When was it?" Shadow requests as he walks back to his office.

The three look at each other as Batman quickly walks out to find another KFC around Shadow Shack.


	53. Chapter 53 Stormy Nazi Night

It was a stormy day at the Shack, and a stormy day means that customers are coming in the door to seek shelter. Or at least that's what wasn't happening.

"I'm surprised that nobody has come running in, just so they don't have to endure the weather," Megan replies sitting at a table with the girls, stopping to take a sip of her medium diet Pepsi.

"Yeah, why is that?" Amy asks taking a bite of her cheeseburger scooting over for Blaze who just came in.

"Maybe Patrick can answer that question," Blaze groans in disgust as the girls look over at Patrick.

For whatever reason, the pink starfish decided to make a ball of sewage in the middle of the Shack, causing a raunchy odor to engulf the girls have just noticed his work, but shrug as if it's no big deal.

"No, that's normal when its stormy," Amy assures her as they turn back around.

"Then that's just weird," Megan replies looking around.

* * *

On the roof, Silver and Sonic are aiming assault rifles at the entrance to the Shack.

"Why are we up here?" Silver asks Sonic who shrugs.

"Shadow thinks that Adlof Hitler has just been resurrected, and he is now plotting to take over his Shack," Sonic replies shrugging." To me I think he's lost it."

"True, but what are-" Silver begins.

Just as he begins to say it, a horde of Nazi Germans charge at the Shack, ready to liberate whatever's inside. The two look at each other in amazement, before opening fire on the horde.

"Never say never!" Sonic shouts over the firing as they stop to reload." Otherwise it'll happen!"

"Yeah!" Silver shouts as they fire again." Good lesson of the day! Now if only Waluigi were here!"

Inside the Shack, an angry Waluigi opens fire on the horde with a golf sack full of exploding cards.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Waluigi bellows hell-bent on destroying the Nazi's that have cost him many game opportunities.

Sadly, Shadow managed to brainwash Waluigi as he sits back in his office, and enjoys the chaos.

"I knew this would happen eventually," Shadow mutters falling to sleep." Last time I try to rewrite history in my image."


	54. Chapter 54 Really Bad Eggs

"YES!" Yoshi exclaims as he scratches off the last of the muck on a scratch card." I JUST WON THE LOTTO!"

"Wow," Silver gasps in amazement," that's impressive."

"Yes, almost as impressive as MY LATEST PRANK ON YOSHI!" Eggman exclaims walking into the Shack while grinning like a madman." I forged my own lottery ticket just so I could-"

Immediately, a long tongue grabs Eggman and pulls him into the belly of a dinosaur, who has an Eggman shaped food in his belly. Silver looks at Yoshi in amazement.

"What?" Yoshi requests looking a Silver," nobody messes with my lotto."

Silver just shakes his head as he helps another customer.

* * *

"YES!" Knuckles exclaims as he hears the winning numbers of a contest off of the radio, that he brought into the Shack." I JUST ONE A NEW KIA!"

"Wow," Silver gasps in amazement," way to go Knux."

"Yes, almost the way to go as MY NEWEST PRANK ON KUCKLES!" Eggman exclaims walking into the Shack, once again, grinning like a madman." I made the radio show person say the numbers that-"

Immediately, a chair flies into Eggman knocking him out instantly as an angry Knuckles smashes the radio to pieces.

"MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Knuckles bellows in despair.

Silver just shakes his head as he goes to clean the bathrooms.

* * *

"Sir, you are sixth thousandth customer!" Silver exclaims handing a customer his food.

"Really!?' The person gasps in disbelief," that's awesome."

"Yes, something to be glad about in a fan fiction where nothing really changes," Silver agrees.

"Yes, almost as awesome as MY LATEST PRANK ON THIS STORY!" Eggman exclaims walking into the- you get the idea."See, I-"

Using his psychic powers, Silver throws Eggman out of the shop and into a trash can as Patrick takes that trash can to the dump.

"Ignore him," Silver sighs," he's just annoying."

"Oh, don't say anything," The person assures him walking out.

"Wait, is this because this is chapter number sixty?" Silver asks himself.

"Well, we could have done a sixty joke in some way," Sonic replies walking out.

"Yeah, but at least-" Silver begins.

Suddenly, a portal opens at the door as a yellow limo comes out of that hole, and parks itself up against the counter. The top opens up as a future Sonic and Silver jump out of the limo, and on the counter.

"Past selves listen!" Future Silver exclaims at the two past counterparts." Eggman is going to-"

"Yeah, we know it just happened," Silver interrupts with a 'In your face!' tone of voice." But thanks anyway."

"So now what do we do?" Future Sonic asks Future Silver.

"Well, you could buy something," Sonic suggests.

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

"So does anything get better here?" Silver asks the past selves as they all sit at one of the tables, and eat like they're best friends.

"Gets crazier," Future Silver replies through a mouthful of Nachos." But we do tie up all loose ends."

"Say do I ever get my fame, and fortune back?" Sonic requests from his future self as he picks up his chili dog.

"Eh, we can't break the fourth wall too much," Future Sonic replies shrugging.

"But do I ever get paid?" Silver questions wondering if that dream could become real.

"Ah, no!" The three exclaim at him as he sighs.

"Well, I can dream right?" Silver mutters to himself.

"NO NOW STOP TALKING TO YOUR FUTURE SELVES AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow bellows in his office.


	55. Chapter 55 Battle of the Thermostat

It was the battle of the ages if it was part of the new age. It was a fierce, and hard battle one that stillm had no winner. Both sides were tired, and hungry, but both fought to the end. The battle was called The Battle of the Thermostat.

"ENOUGH!" Silver exclaims causing a minor heat wave to engulf the shop." THIS IS UNFAIR!"

"Oh pipe down, and put on a coat for god's sake!" Sonic counters walking over to Silver with a blue cota on, handing him a silver coat." This has been going on for ten minutes straight!"

"Yeah, aren't you morons tired!?" Kreyshawn agrees in a black coat." I mean its just a stupid thermostat for god's sake!"

"IT'S NOT JUST A THERMOSTAT!" Silver counters shivering forcefully." IT'S MY PRIDE AND DIGINTY ON THE LINE!"

"Yep, he's lost it," Amy mutters palying ice cards with Knuckles.

"Always knew he was insane," Knuckles agrees showing his cards making Amy throw hers down in anger.

"CHEATER!" Amy shouts at Knuckles as he chuckles.

Silver storms over to the thermostat, which is right by Shadow's office, and turns it to a warm ninety three. Immediately, the tundra like shack turns into a water filled one, and everyone quickly changes into their swimsuits.

"DAMNIT!" Knuckles exclaims as Amy takes off her coat which was over a pink bikini.

Shaow quickly yanks open his door, and walks over to the thermostat turning it to a cold fifteen degrees, and transforming the shake back into its tundra area.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Silver exclaims as everyone returns to their cold shielding outfits.

"Saving money you Weed Head!" Shadow counters crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like trying to kill us, and that's not my name!" Silver exclaims." It's thrity degrees outside, and you hve the AC blowing like it's frigguin' summer up in here!"

"Silver, you know you're not allowed to use that line!" Sonic calls trying to get his feet out of the ice.

"Well, I don't like it and I want to keep it warm in here!" Silver exclaims turning the thermostat to the warm side, transforming Shack to a summer Shack.

"Well, I like the cold, so I want to keep it cold in here!" Shadow exclaims turning the thermostat to the cold side, transforming the Shack into a cold one.

"HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

Suddenly, the two blast the thermostat with their combined powers which causes the machiene to go haywire, and shift from hot to cold erridcally. The two look at each other then run out the Shack which starts to shake loudly. As everyone retreats from the Shack it finally blows up in flames as everyone watches in pure amazement at what just happened.

HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"HOT!" Silver exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

"COLD!" Shadow exclaims as everyone changes outfits.

Everyone slaps their foreheads at the two idiots arguing.


	56. Chapter 56

"Say Wario?" Silver asked as Wario pulled a chair up to the multi changing colored counter Silver was behind." How come you're only in Smash Bros. and Mario Party games only?"

"Well, remember the Year of Luigi?" Wario retorted as Silver nodded." Well, we all had our time before. That was like what? The year the author was born in? Like 2000 nearly sixteen years ago. Actually, when the author was born was when we were somewhat alive. Now the only person Nintendo cares about is Mario exactly like Sega."

"Yeah, you have a point," Silver agreed while using his psychic powers to wipe down the counter with a wet rag." There was a time where we all had a spot in some way. Except me since I kinda came a little earlier."

"Yeah, the old characters that everyone knew are now forgotten," Wario sighed while rubbing his large face." The times are changing my friend. We don't get our own games anymore because the fan base wants Mario! And Sonic and all that!"

"But we shall return with our own games!" Shadow bellows walking out with a sign in his hands." But first we shall own the fan fiction universe!"

Shadow walks outside, puts the sign on the front of the door, and walks back in.

"Wait, did you-" Silver began when a giant pig falls ontop of the counter breaking it into pieces.

"Yep, he just raised the prices for the tenth time today!" Sonic exclaimed walking in fashionably late." And where did that pig come from?"

Silver shrugs as the pig walks out the door.


	57. Chapter 57 Doggie Shadow

"Why does Shadow keep the same thing on the menu?" Silver muttered as he changed the prices on the giant menu board above the counter.

"Eh, I'm guessing he's classic," Sonic replied leaning his elbow on the counter while taking a sip from the Coke in his rigfht hand." I mean he doesn't even change his-"

Just then, Shadow wakled out in a dog costume, causing the two hedgehogs to look at him in wonder.

"Should we ask?" The two requested Shadow who sighed deeply.

"Do you value your lives?" Shadow retorted.

The two resumed what they were doing as Shadow walked out of the shop, and grabbed the sign next to the closed door. He put it on his chest then proceed to get on all fours.

"We got food over here!" Shadow exclaimed while walking on all fours in a dog costume." And our prices are Ruff-tastic!"

Knuckles and Amy walked by, overhearing what Shadow was doing.

"Should we ask?" Amy asked Knuckles who shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine," Knuckles replied running away to retrieve something.

He stood next to Amy again, heaving over briefely, before he regained his breath and threw the tennis ball he had in his right hand at Shadow. Immediately, as if selling the dog persona, Shadow runs and fetches the ball bringing it back to Knuckles who then proceeds to scratch his belly.

"Ah who's a good boy!?" Knuckles exclaimed acting as if the puppy were a baby.

"I'm- ah that feels good!" Shadow moaned in pleasure after his nager died down." Scratch me harder Master!"

Amy blinks twice before quickly running away from the disturbing scene taking place.


	58. Chapter 58 Black Weekend

Sales were going down by ten percent per day, which caused Shadow to wonder. What could possibily make the sales go down?

"Black weekend!?" exclaimed Silver as he wiped down the counter, listening to what Sonic was telling him.

"Apparently, that exists and that explains why this place is deserted," replied Sonic shrugging as a tumbleweed rolled out the door.

"Hm," replied Silver putting the cloth down, and then looking around." Where is everyone?"

Sonic shrugs as the two wonder. What could make everyone vanish like this?

* * *

Amy, in all of her craziness and pinkness, dragged everybody out against their will to partake in the worst pasttime ever. Like it's like totally crazy and you wouldn't believe like how it is! What is it?! Like that Black Friday horde of females that want to like get all this shit they don't need at half price! Except it's on a Sunday! Like how awesome is that!?

Anyway, Amy was trying to get as much items she could fit into the shopping carrige she had while everyone else was trying to get away. Didn't go so well.

"The carnage!" gasped Knuckles as he hid behind a clothed display area." I never thought I would ever see the remake of Shopzilla meets Black Friday!"

"And this is why he still doesn't have any friends besides us," sighed Tails as he walked up to Amy causually." Anyway, what are we here for anyway, Amy? Besides helping you buy useless shit you don't need."

"I like totaly needed backup, and since I don't have any other friends besides you guys-" replied Amy holding a blue dress to her body, making sure its her size." Do you think Sonic would-"

"No," growled Spike pulling a hanger out of his side," he won't, and will most likely not marry you either!"

"Will too!" debated Amy sticking her tongue out at him," we went to the wedding planner thing, and everything!"

"Really?" retorted Spike crossing his arms over his chest." How did that go?"

* * *

"Now are you sure everything is to your-" began Sally as she turned around in her chair after everything was approved.

Her mouth froze on the word as Sonic began to chuckle nervously.

"Boy, this is... awkard," replied Sonic forcing it out.

The tow girls stared at each other as Sonic rubbed his head sheepishly. Slowly, he began to get up out of his seat.

"You know what?" asked Sonic smiling nervously taking steps backward toward the door. Both of his hands were pointing at the door." I gotta go... get Tails, and after that... masterbate and later... LATERS!"

Sonic ran out of the office so fast, the whole office was lifted off its foundation.

* * *

"Well, let's just say it wasn't bad or good!" countered Amy blushing deeply.

Spike slowly chuckled to himself while turning around, and walking out of the store but becomes tramppled by Justin Beaver faagirls looking ofr Beaver ware at half price.

* * *

"Say Shadow?" questioned Silver as the trio of allies/friends/co-workers/ hedgehogs were gathered in Shadow's office." Notice the word count is dangerously low?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," assured Shadow putting his knife in one of his desk drawers," it'll get bigger, and longer, and faster, and stronger, and-"

"Dude that sounds totally wrong on like so many levels!" interupted Sonic crossing his legs together.

Shadow studied him with a serve case of crazy eye.

"Are you _sure _you're not gay?" requested Shadow.

"No!" exclaimed Sonic uncrossing his legs.

Silver laughed as the lights suddenly blew in the Shack.

"Yeah, maybe I should pay the electric bill," decided Shadow.

"What do you mean should?!" The other two hedgehogs snapped.


	59. Chapter 59 Holiday Trash Cops

Shadow boycotted singing any Christmas songs in the Shack because he had a headache from listening to _Jingle My Bells _by Patrick Star, which was horrible. Everyone else was in the holiday spirt. Sort of.

"Why are you painted like a Christmas present?" asked Silver as Amy sat on the counter, naked and painted like a Christmas present.

"I'm getting into the holiday cheer!" remarked Amy spreading her legs as the counter was slowly becoming corrupted.

"There's a difference between having holiday cheer, and just trying to get into an erotic film," countered Megan as she wiped down the tables.

"Whatever, the point is that I look-" began Amy.

Suddenly, Scourage jumped out of the trash can, cuffed Amy with handcuffs, and jumped back into the trash can with Amy in tow. Silver blinked thrre times at what just happened.

"Yeah, the police department installed these magic trash cans in every store," translated Missy walking out." It's so they can bust the criminals with the element of surprise."

"Sounds like a ninja," replied Silver shrugging," and that's a little useless, don't you think?"

Missy shrugged," I'm not the law, so I wouldn't understand."

"Nobody understands those donut eating wackos," agreed Sonic as he opened the trash can, and was pulled in by a cop.


	60. 60 Trashing it

"I think that Shadow's gone a bit crazy, ever since Wakka quit," said Silver to everyone gathered around the counter on a slow day.

"Yeah, he also deemed a surprise house sweep for the good of man-kind," agreed Megan crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to The Evil Do-goers Convection, for a week or two," announced Shadow walking out from the back.

"Wait, that exists?" questioned Sonic surprised," so there's a convection for everything, huh?"

"Apparently," replied Amy shrugging.

"In the meantime..." said Shadow thinking about who would be in charge.

He looked across at his candidates before pointing at one.

"You there!" shouted Shadow at the Trash Can," you're in charge for the meantime!"

"But Shadow, that's- that's a trash can," countered Silver as they all looked at it in shock.

"Too bad, I'm the boss, and what I say goes," debated Shadow disappearing on the spot.

The group looked at each other in confusion over what just happened.

"Was he trolling or trashing?" questioned Sonic, hitting them with a bad pun-two combo.

Everyone else groaned loudly, except Sonic who was dying in laughter from his own horrible joke.


	61. Chapter 61 An idea

"Guys, sales are down by twenty percent!" Shadow shouted walking out from his office holing a folder above his head.

The crew assembled a few tables into a large, mak-shift poker table and were about to begin when they turned their attention to Shadow. He marched u to the table, and threw the folder down upon it causing it to turn into a plie of rocks.

"It's almost like our customers don't know we exist!" added Shadow crossing his arms over his chest, tapping his left foot impatiently.

"Shadow, we don't have any commericals," remarked Sonic slowly, trying not to get yelled at.

"Let alone sign twirlers since nobody's brave enough to go out there!" added Megan pointing at the window where skater punks are writing garffiti on the window with black spray paint.

"I let them do that as long as they use black spary paint," clarified Shadow briefly looking at the group before turning on his." But that's besides the point! The point is-"

"Time is money, and money is people and if those half witted imbeciles aren't coming here to rae their gullets in our food, then I am not happy! And when I'm not hapy, nobody is!" finished The Gang rolling their eyes while looking at the ceiling." We know!"

"Then why aren't you morons doing something about it!?" barked Shadow.

"Because we don't have a way to _properly _advertise our shop!" responed Silver.

"Which is your fault!" added Amy.

"Fine, I shall do something about this problem!" shouted Shadow turning around, and angrily marching back to his office.

The crew waited for his full intellectual brain cell to come back on, and when it did he walked up to them once more.

"What do you propose?" grumbled Shadow.

"A commerical that stands out to all the others!" declared Sonic pumping his fist into the air.

"And that would be?" requested Shadow.

"Oh, no," muttered Silver as Sonic's lips turned into a crooked smile." He'sging to do that idea he had isn't he?"

"Yep," Everyone else relied picking up their cards, and beginning a new game.


	62. Chapter 62 Shadow Style

Everyone gathered around one of the new, flatscreen TV's Shadow installed since Sonic demanded that the customers have quality entertainment. They were fifty-two inches, and cost him about two-hundred each but it would be worth it.

"So how'd the commerical go?" requested Silver bringing out an eighteen inch pizza with baco, and sausage on it.

"I think it went good," remarked Sonic grinning ear to ear.

"Let's not do something like that again," sighed Shadow rubbing his temles.

"Why?" asked Blaze confused." I thought it went well."

"Let's just watch it," said Knuckles a large bucket of popcorn ready.

The last commerical finished up as it went to Shadow's commerical.

* * *

_Amy and Blaze are walking down the street that the Shack is located on, both look hungry and tired, but Amy looks more like she just saw Knuckles fifth penis._

_"Boy, am I beat!" groaned Amy groaning as if she's constapated, heaving over while holding her stomach._

_"Well, what did you expect?" asked Blaze rolling her eyes while patting her back." You worked the graveyard ship at your job."_

_"Whatever, the point is I just want to relax!" groaned Amy stretching._

_"And where would we go to eat?" asked Blaze." Mcdonald's? Subway? The Icecream parlor? Those places are bland!"_

_"Yeah, you're right," sighed Amy as the camera zoomed in on them._

_Suddenly, loud lively part music is heard in the background causing the two to stop and search the area for the whereabouts of that noise._

_"What's that noise?" asked Blaze lookug around._

_"Wait, what's that!" shouted Amy pointing offscreen to something._

_The camera shows a person's left foot tapping in beat with the music. Slowly, it moves up revealing the person bit by bit until finally the person's face is revealed. It is Sonic's and the camera zooms in as he gives a sharp smile._

_"Did somebody say bland!?" shouted Sonic looking up at the group._

_The camera switches over to the front doors, that burst open by themselves as Sonic walks out of the shop. He is wearing a black top hat, a black and white tuxudeo and black disco shows that have gold on them._

_"I shall assure you, ladies," said Sonic like Mr. Mysterious man as the music slowly becomes louder." When you enter our shop... you will be amazed!"_

_Gangnam Style plays as the three are teleported inside where there are peole dancing to the beat of the msuic. As the music hits the climax, the entire shop becomes dark, lit only by disco lights that are comming out from the back, and engulfed in mist. Everyone stops, and falls to their knees in some sort of bow as a figure can be seen rising out of the smoke, on top of the spot where the table is. _

_"Here we have one rule, and one rule only!" The Figure boomed in a dramatic flourish." And that one rule is, when you enter our shop we kick u every order, every thing, every little meal with one style-"_

_Immediately, the people bowing down slowly get up like snakes being commanded by a whisperer, moving like the snakes themselves. The figure throws his arms into the air like a king would do when giving a dramatic speech, and looked up at the ceiling as if they are about to yell to the gods._

_"Yes," interupted Sonic as everything freezes." We are Shadow Shack, with food that will knock your great aunt Sally out, and moves that will make even the oldest dogs dance like thery are young. Come on down to the place where Chaos is-"_

_Suddenly, the lights flicker eridically as everyone else shakes as if they have been eletrocuted. Then the figure points at the camera as the mist disperses, the lights come on, and the camera zooms in on Shadow's face._

_"Shadow Style!" shouted Shadow giving a hearty smile before shouts in agreement._

_So what are you waiting for!? Come on down to the one place where we're not afraid to let go, and enjoy yourself in the food! And if you don't come down here you don't have Shadow Style!_

_Blaze and Amy are dancing happily near Sonic who giggles uncomfortably._

_"Man, this place is awesome!" shouted The Two Girls smiling in happiness._

_A Shadow Shack Productions_

_We are not responsible for any injuries you may recieve while here._

* * *

Silver drops his slice of pizza, frozen in shock with his mouth wide open along with the others not in the commerical. They quickly snap out of it, and look at the four who are looking at them.

"Well... that was interesting," remarked Megan chuckling nervously.

"What's with the disclaimer?" asked Missy.

"Eh," replied Shadow leaning back in his seat while looking out the window.

He quickly sat up in surprise as he could have sworn he saw PSY dancing on by like he was in the music video of _Gangnam Style_. Shaking his head in disbelief, he leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes ending a another day in the chaos of his shop.


	63. Chapter 63 Really Batman

It was a quiet day in the Shack, and Silver just finished cleaning the restrooms when he saw it. Something that should never be happening for as long as they live, and breath, and eat. It was Batman rolling around in a blue speedo, but it was in a puddle of what appeared to be mustard. He was about to step on him, when he quickly caught the smell of mustard, stopped, and looked down. His left eyebrow started to twitch, and he could feel what little innocence he had left vanish into thin air like his spirt had left his body.

"What are you doing!?" blared Silver at the man, would looked up at him like a child.

"Playing," replied Batman gruffly blinking twice.

"In mustard!?" shouted Silver.

"Yeah, it's what I always do," replied Batman.

"Then stop!" shouted Silver.

"Why?"

At that one comment, Silver felt his insanity shatter.

"Wh-wh- what do you mean why!? It's not normal!"

Batman looked at him as if he were the crazy one.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not! A grown man should not be rolling around in-"

Silver looked up, and meet the gaze of Shadow, who was peering his head around the corner at the scene that was taking place.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Shadow making Silver smile in victory." Get back to work, Dungus!"

"Why are you yelling at me!?" demanded Silver beyond confused." He's-"

"You're the one not working in cas there happens to be customers who want to eat here!" translated Shadow.

"But he's-" began Silver.

"No but's Silver! Time is money!" countered Shadow.

"But- but- but-0 but- but-" sturred Silver like an idiot.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR I'M GOING TO CALL GHOSTBUSTERS!" yelled Shadow.

"What are they going to do!?" shouted Silver.

Shadow took out his cell phone, and began to dial the numer much to Silver's displeasure. Grumbling under his breath, he walks back behind the counter leaving Batman to his duties.

"Doesn't he have something to do!?" muttered Silver watching the grown man roll around in mustard.


	64. Sassy Nintendo 64

"Everybody I have an announcement to make!" Shadow exclaimed while going to stand on a table in the Shack. He got everybody's attention in less than five seconds." I am proud to announce that each and every one of you miserable maggots, and myself, have just been included and on the team here for sixty-four freakin' chapters!"

At once everyone breaks into cheer and excitement. People throw confetti up in the air out of no where. Chairs are smashed, engangments are made. Amy kisses Silver on the nose, and then Silver slapped Sonic who was standing next to them.

"And I must say, god dang!" Shadow added admist the cheer." Not that many people can keep up a story for sixty-four miserable chapters, but we shall-"

"Yeah, enough with the speech let's celebrate!" Batman bellowed in the crowd, smashing a chair over Knuckles head who then lets out a battle cry.

"Yes, meals at double the price for everyone!" Shadow agreed.

Everyone stops their celebrating and looks at Shadow. Shadow looks around, and then walks to the back as a silence plays.

"Say wasn't there supposed to be a 64 reference somewhere?" Silver asked.

* * *

Later that night only Silver, Sonic, and Shadow are the only ones left in the Shack. Sonic pulled up a chair to the front of the counter because Silver had a surprise for him. Hopefully, it wasn't like that crazed fangirl that wanted to cut off his balls, and put them on ice having a piece of Sonic forever.

"All right!" Silver exclaimed as he walked out of the back with a giant, fourteen inch, rectangular tray using his psychic powers to hold it." It's finished!"

Sonic looked at what was on the tray as he placed it on the counter, and lifted a seat to the other side of the counter taking his seat.

"Man, that must've taken a long time!" Sonic gasped in amazement as the silver-colored hedgehog rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, you know," Silver replied shrugging while blushing." Amazement can't be rushed."

"A giant sixty-four cake," Sonic muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

Silver used he psychic powers to get a plate, fork, and cake cutter from the back as everything was laid in place. He cut two big pieces of cake for them, and then made a cheer for the milestone set by them.

"So when's the next goal for this story?" Sonic questioned Silver as he cutted his cake.

"Well, most likely one hundred chapters then after that only the mind can tell," Silver replied shrugging as he put a small piece in his mouth.

"Say why isn't it a Nintendo sixty-four?" Sonic requested.

Immediately, the two stopped eating and looked at each other in wonder.

"Huh, I dunno," Silver replied shrugging," I thought this would be enough reference to make a joke. But we don't need a Nintendo 64 to-"

"Oh c'mon!" A voice exclaimed in annoyance before Silver could finish.

The two looked towards the other end of the counter where a Nintendo 64 is at. They both blink like idiots.

"What's the 'We don't need a Nintendo 64 to make a reference' crap!" The Nintendo 64 shouted." I'll have you know that I am the shit!"

"But you're extinct, and can't... talk," Silver replied meekly.

"Oh what-ever with a capital EVER!" The Nintendo 64 protested." Do I look extinct!? And what's with the giant sixty-four cake when you have two people! You're supposed to eat a giant sixty-four cake with sixty-four people in a freakin' sixty-fourth chapter where a talking Nintendo sixty-four is talking to you since you embarrassed him!"

The two look at something out of the corner of their eyes.

"Are you done?" Sonic asked.

"Am I done! Course I ain't done you crackhead bowling cheese! Who do you think you are talking to the oldest living legend in the history of gaming! I get all the girls while you get fat off of kool-aid porkslap!"

"What's a porkslap?" Silver asked.

"Ya'lls ain'ts supposed to know! And I've been sitting here for an entire argument, and not once have you offered me cake! I'm a person too ya know, ya godlike chicken pink ping-pong balls!"

"Do you... want some?" Sonic replied with a confused tone."

"Hell naw I don't want your containment cake! What do you take me for!? I eat stuff like that my circuits are gonna explode like how I did yo mama last night flybeards!"

"SAHDOW!?" The two exclaim in fear.

Shadow slowly comes out of the back, with a face that tells them don't say anything. He points at the Nintendo sixty-four then at the back while bringing an invisible knife across his throat. The three look at each other, and then slowly walk to the door.

"I can see you ya know!" The Nintendo 64 exclaimed as they freezed.

A minute passed.

"Yeah, don't any sudden movements since the dinosaur can't see a certain way!" The Nintendo 64 exclaimed.

At once the three ran out of the Shack as fast as they could.


	65. 65 More Victums and Stealing Made Easy

"Yo, boss," said Zoness walking in Shadow's office with two applications.

"Don't 'yo' me Zoness, you're already on probation for 'borrowing' Amy's bra to clean the deep fryer," growled Shadow looking at some papers.

"Sorry," replied Zoness while placing the applications on his desk." Anyway, since the commerical was such a success, and we are no longer unknown, two girls have filled out applications and-"

"You want me to kill them with my sub machiene gun Kenny?" finished Shadow reaching under his desk, and pulling out a metalic balck sub machine gun." I'm starting to like you, Zoness!"

"Um... I wanted you to approve their applications," said Zoness looking at the gun and Shadow uneasy." Um..."

Shadow clears his throat, puts the machiene gun underneath his desk, and places his hands on top of the desk sitting up straight.

"Yes, I shall approve these applications after I figure out why anyone would be crazy enough to get a job here," explained Shadow causing Zoness to cough twice.

"Sir? I take, along with everyone else working here, takle offense to that," remarked Zoness.

"And I don't care," said Shadow grabbing the two applications." Now begone mortal!"

Grumbling under his breath, Zoness walks out of the office leaving Shadow to do his work. He grabbed the two applications, and placed them in his drawer. What happens next is something that no man knows, or could explain.

* * *

Two antromorhic animals walk into the Shack together, and up to the counter where Sonic is busy building a teleporter that looks like a chili dog. At leas that is what it would seem. One is a red, female hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes, , long quills shaped into long hairs with a black touch at the end of quills brown. She is wearing fingerless gloves, black tights, brown slippers, a deep red skirt with a similar deep red t-shirt, and a black headband. The other is a blue, female rabbit with green eyes wearing a blue tank top, blue shorts, green sneakers, a blue headband, green dot earrings, and a red wristband. Spike walked out of the bathroom, and suddenly had a strange desire to eat carrot cake and chili dogs at once upon seeing the two females.

"Ahem," coughed The Hedgehog causing Sonic to look up from his work.

"Yeah, who am I speaking to?" questioned Sonic looking at the two.

"YO HOMES!" shouted a random customer walking out with a table." THANKS FOR THE TABLE!"

The three watched as the man walked out with an entire table. Why he did is beyond anybody's knowledge.

"Does that happen on a daily basis?" asked The Rabbit as Sonic shrugged.

"Only on Fridays," relied Sonic." Anyway, what are you tow here for?"

"The job we were promised," snorted The Hedgehog rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that," said Sonic turning around and giving a confused glare to the trash can. He turned back around." See, Shadow- you know what? As long as you fill out an application you're hired."

"Really?" asped The Rabbit surprised," it's that easy!?"

"Sadly? Yes," remarked Sonic watching as another customer walked out with another item, this time the deep fryer.

Sighing, he turned to Batman who was entertaning himself with a jar of mayonasie.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" questioned Sonic.

Batman looked at the person walking out with another piece of Shack property, and shrugged.

"Eh, he's already gotten away," remarked Batman going back to his entertainment.

"They're walking out the freakin' door for cryin' out loud!" countered Sonic pointing at the guy.

Just as he said that, another person was walking out with Zoness tied to a flatscreen TV.

"Talk about no hands on the merchandise!" shouted Zoness." This is ridiclous!"

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now? _The Red Hedgehod thought to herself.

"So when do we start?" asked The Blue Rabbit as Sonic was trying not to kill Batman.

"Well, one of you could be a secruity guard while the other does whatever," sighed Sonic watching as a baby crawled away with a salt shaker in its mouth." Now that's a little riduclous."


	66. Chapter 66 Supernatural Smell

Everything was going pretty smooth, if not worse, in the Shack. It was either the fact that the Shack was packed with fans wanting to watch the football game, or the fact that Shadow installed that new smoothie machiene at the right side of the shop where the windows were. Whatever the case, the workers were feeling it. More precisely, the smell of rotten eggs, spoiled food, and pure, raw sewage that filled th air. All in all, it smelled like it was out of this world.

"Dear Hoe-Daddy!" exclaimed Knuckles walking into the Shack, immediately covering his nose afterwards." What crawled and died up in here!?"

"A shit ton of football fans, that's what!" exclaimed Silver walking out of the bathroom wearing a gas mask." And who is playing!?"

"Apparently, nobody," remarked Megan through the cloth covering her entire head while mopping the floor." They've been watching that blank screen for thrity minutes."

"Then why the hell are they here!?" shouted Sonic throwing his hamburger on the floor in anger. His eyes are pink, his left eye is twitching, and his right one is sinning around doing a crazy eye thing that looks like it is poessessed." This smell is causing my eyes to go freakin' crazy! I got the crazy eye in one eye, and the twitchy-switchy in the other!"

"Tiwtchy-switchy?" questioned Missy peaking her head out from the square,"Sonic are you okay?"

"Since when is that a question?" requested Yoshi while pushing together a bunch of hamburgers, making one greasy fifteen inch sub.

"No, I'm not!" shouted Sonic his hands directing an invisible orchestra." The smell is getting to my nerves!"

"Sonic, I believe it is all in your head," countered Spike walking out from the bathroom." It bothers the rest of us to a certain degree, but to you- to you it exhibits a strange kyrponite like aura."

Suddenly, Sonic started to heave as if he is having a heart attack while his left leg started to spin around like a drill. At once, he turned into a puddle of blue liquid before turning back to his usual self, and running out of the Shack in some sort of horror. They watched as Sonic endured a strange... trial or power that nobody should have.

"Well, now we can tell Eggman one of Sonic's weakness', huh?" chuckled Silver nervously rubbing the back of his head.

His comment did not help cancel the disturbance that was in the air.


	67. Chapter 67 Weirdo Man and what secret?

Silver was walking through the Shack when, suddenly, a flying pinnapple named Larry flew smack into his head, causing Silver to fall to the floor sideways. That said pinnapple bounced off his sliver head, and onto the floor where it sprouted legs and ran out the front door.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Silver sitting up, and looking around the empty Shack.

"We're very sorry about that -head but it would seem we are under new management," a voice announced from the ceiling causing Silver to look up.

"New managem-" SHADOW!" shouted Silver confused as hell.

"Yes, call your Bad-ass boss you little wimp!" the voice bellowed laughing like a cartoon villian." While you feel the wrath of an entity known only as- WEIRDO MAN!"

Shadow slowly walked out of his office, looking up at the ceiling that apparently was talking. He scratched his head before looking at Silver who shrugged.

"Yes, be confused my pets before I descend upon you like a swarm a Ham sandwhiches on a-" the voice began.

Pulling a machiene gun out of his... quills or butt, Shadow points it at the ceiling, and opens fire on whoever is ontop of it. As the bullets pierce through the wooden roof, a girlish scream can be heard from a mile away stopping only when the screamer jumped off the roof.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that won't be the last of him," sighed Shadow shaking his head while moon walking back to his office.

Silver yelped in pain, rubbing the bump that had been forming and was long forgotten.

* * *

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow gathered for a very special meeting dressed as girls. The girls to be exact. Sonic was dressed up as Amy, Silver as Blaze and Shadow as Sally which is very creepy.

"What's the point in this?" asked Sonic sharpening his nails.

"It would seem the customers enjoy... cosplay, so that is why we are dressed up as the girls," explained Shadow almost unsure himself.

"Shadow, this is cross-dressing not cosplay," countered Silver crossing his arms over his fake chest which was stuffed with ground beef.

"And it will be coslay so as long as you don't want anyone to know about your secret," debated Shadow smiling evily.

"You're bluffing!" chuckled Silver shalking his head.

"What secret? I wanna know!" shouted Sonic stopping his nails and leaning in on the next hot gossip.

"NO! NO ONE MUST KNOW!" shouted Silver in horror suddenly glowing green." THE SPACE TIME FABRICATION WILL EXPLODE LIKE A CONDOM NOT ON RIGHT!"

The other two cross-dressing hedgehogs looked at him oddly as he glowed a mysterious green.

"Is it that bad?" asked Sonic a little frightened.

"Yeah, very but that is not a valid excuse," remarked Shadow looking at Silver.

Silver quickly huffed in annoyance as the floursent green glow vanished into thin air.


	68. Chapter 68 Comedy Sonic?

"Ketchuping with the service, I sesame," jested Sonic, walking up to the counter clad in a superman customer, leaning his arm against it, raising his eyes at Silver.

Silver stared at Sonic in both confusion and wonder while slowly grabbing the tray next to him, handing it to him all; eyes locked on him like a fat kid on a cake.

"Sonic, are you okay?" asked Silver slowly, a sweat drop rolling down his quills.

"The question is are you Oakland, or are you Cleveland?" retorted Sonic, his eyebrows doing a mini-wave as he handed the tray to Amy, who was tired of waiting.

"Neither, but Cleveland's over their enjoying the baby back ribs," replied Silver, pointing over at a nearby table near the window, where said fat Negro was stuffing his face." So I guess he's Cleveland."

"You guess, or you West?"

"I'm going to assume you hit your head way too many times, and ignore you completely by walking away from this conversation; which feels like a really bad attempt at a quick laugh. Goodbye."

With that, the white hedgehog walked away from the counter, seeking for answers as to why this seemed so bizarre while Sonic just looked at Amy who was staring at him.

"So Amy, or you fading or are you mating?" asked Sonic, his eyebrow doing a wave before he quickly jumped into the air, homing attacking the trash can by the entrance.


	69. Chapter 69 Foreshadowing Nothing

It was a normal night of the very first night shifts where Silver was actually left alone. Everybody else went home, including Shadow, leaving this timid, naive, and gullible hedgehog by himself. Not that he mattered anyway, since it did give him some time to finish his reading in piece and some tranquility before the next day would be different than this very night, Best to enjoy it while it lasted, since it might be the last peace he would get.

"FORESHADOWING OR NAH!?" shouted Charmy, zipping on by through an open window, whacking Silver over the head with a baseball bat before teleporting away in a flash of light; leaving a confused hedgehog.

"Hate Charmy, hate him so much sometimes," muttered Silver rubbing the back of his head, returning to his reading.

Moments later, after Silver finished baking a cookie, which is like smoking half a blunt before throwing it away, an angry mob wielding pitchforks and torches stormed into the Shack; the leader an elderly woman who slammed her head against the counter. The anthropomorphic hedgehog gazed in wild wonder at the at the woman committed, before shaking his head of any thoughts that might have crossed his mind.

"WHERE IS MY TWENTY-FIVE CENTS, DAMMNIT!" shouted The Old Lady, the angry mob quickly stomping their feet against the floor in an attempt to appear threatening.

Silver blinked twice before the old lady slammed her head into the counter, this time managing to crack the top of it.

"WHERE'S MY TWENTY-FIVE CENTS, DAMMNIT!?" repeated The Old Lady, the angry mob slapping their hands for dramatic effect.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about," replied Silver causally, moans of pleasure escaping the angry mob for no apparent reason.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY TWENTY-FIVE CENTS, YOU HOGGIE HUGGING BOY! I WANT IT BACK!"

"Ma'am, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, the Old Lady shook so violently that the counter fell into the floor, being pulled under by none other than the darkness before-

"FORESHADOWING RULES!" shouted Charmy, revving up the fryers.


	70. Chapter 70 Big and Coconuts

"WHY IN THE DEVIL ARE THERE COCONUTS IN MY SHACK!?" exclaimed Shadow, upon walking into his coconut filled shop. "AND WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"

From the bottom of the pile of coconuts, Silver was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get the attention of anyone that walked into the shack, but alas it was no use. Shadow scanned the shack like a predator would do to their prey, searching for any clues as to why there were coconuts in his shack. Suddenly, Big the Cat popped from within the coconuts, blinking twice at a nearby post before turning to the black hedgehog.

"Hello, Shadow, how are you today?" asked Big, ignoring the death glare he was getting.

"Big, what are you doing in my shack and why are there a bunch of coconuts in it?" asked Shadow calmly, reaching for his gun hidden in his quills.

"I'm looking for Cream," replied Big, shrugging.

Shadow stopped reaching for his gun, and instead blinked at the gentle giant." Wait, what?" asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow.

"She said that we were going to have a play date or something, and when I went to her house Mrs. Vanillia said that she was already on her way to find me, so here I am," replied Big, shrugging.

"That's it? You're looking for Cream?" asked Shadow slowly leaning closer to him." Not Froggy, or something along those lines?"

"Cream was taking care of Froggy for me while I was out bowling and having fun with Toadette," replied Big." She's a real prankster that one!"

Shadow slapped his head, shaking it in annoyance as he wondered why he asked that question in the first place."Okay, then how do you explain the coconuts?"

"I don't know, maybe they want to have fun with you guys."

With that one remark, Shadow fell backwards, his left leg twitching violently as Big shrugged, and went on his way to find Cream.


	71. Brick Housing Grooving

"Say, Amy, why does it feel different here?" asked Knuckles, sitting with Amy at a nearby table, sharing about a hundred dollars worth of meals with her.

"I don't know, maybe it's time to get jazzy with it," replied Amy, shrugging as she gazed at the amount of food that barely managed to fit on the table, blinking twice when Knuckles took out a giant jar of ketchup from underneath the table.

Knuckles was so overcome by the natural desire to fill his stomach to the brim that he never realized Amy's puzzled stare until after he managed to stuff half-if not all-of the food in his mouth; turning into Knuckles the Chipmunk.

"BLARTH!?" exclaimed Knuckles through his mussy heap of chewed food, some of it flying and landing all over the food including Amy's french fries, and even her dress.

Amy grimaced slightly, grabbing a napkin and quickly dusting the food that was prechewed by Knuckles; sticking her tongue out in disgust while throwing the napkin on the floor, her hand convulsing violently from touching the substance the disgusting Echdina produced.

"Knuckles, your table manners disgust me to the point where I'm embarrassed to even be seen with you in public, or even share a meal with you!" exclaimed Amy, grimacing once more after insulting Knuckles.

He pointed to her soiled french fries, which were passed to him while an angry hedgehog stomped out of the shack.

"She's a brick…..house!" shouted Sonic, mopping the floor pausing to spin himself around and shout into the mop like it was a microphone." She's mighty, mighty just lettin' it all hang out! She's a brick-"

"House!" sung Silver, using his green physic powers to wipe down a table while he did the bump." I like a lady stack that's a fact, ain't holding nothin' back!"

"OW! She's a brick...house!" sung Shadow, shadow boxing while he did the bills that were needed to make sure the shack was groovin' like Michael Jackson." We're together everybody knows, this is how the stories goes!"

"She knows she's got everything that a woman needs!" sung Batman, clapping his hands in a steady rhythm while The Joker followed in pursuit with his mad trumpet skills." That a woman needs to get a man. How can she-"

"Lose with the sex she can use!" sung Yoshi, twirling his baton in the air before doing a cartwheel followed by a quick break into a split, using his tongue to catch the baton perfectly in his hand." 36-24-36, what a winning hand! She's a brick-"

"HOUSE!" shouted Waluigi, knocking down the door with his foot, doing a gig all the way to the counter." SHE'S MIGHTY MIGHTY AND SHE'S LETTIN' IT ALL OUT AND SHE'S A BRICK HOUSE!"

"And like lady's stacked and that's the fact, ain't holding nothin' back!" sung Silver, popping up from behind the counter, grabbing Waluigi's money before jumping on the counter, shaking his rump while shadow boxing with Sonic on the other side." She's a brick house! Yeah, she's the one, the only one built like an Amazon!"

"The clothes she wears, her sexy ways make an old man wish for younger days!" sung Sonic, jumping into the air, flipping over Silver as he break danced on top of the counter with the rump shaking silver hedgehog.

"She knows she's built and knows how to please!" sung Amy, causally walking down the street in an attempt to forgot the disgusting Knuckles.

"Sure enough to knock a strong man to his knees!" exclaimed Knuckles, jumping out in front of Amy as she walked around the corner, flexing his muscles before running away, Amy chasing after him swinging her hammer angrily.

"Cause she's a brick…..house!" shouted Vector, shaking his rump as he begun cleaning out the oven."Yeah she's mighty, mighty just lettin' it all hang out! She's a brick house!"

"And like lady stack, that's the fact ain't holding nothin' back!" sung Cranky, taking it to the fridge that sprouted legs and ran away." Brick house, yeah she's mighty mighty-"

"Just lettin' it all hang out! Brick house yeah she's the only one!" sung Silver sliding smoothly to the right with the other two hedgehogs, clad in their shades and black outfits." Built like an Amazon yeah!"

"Shake it down, shake it down, now! Shake it down, shake it down! Shake it down, shake it down, now, shake it down! Shake it! Shake it down shake it down now, shake it down shake it down, now, shake it!" sung everybody at once all sliding to the left before shaking it all down.

Knuckles placed the last ice pack on him as he groaned in pain at the bruises he obtained from Amy.

"Oh well, brick house," groaned Knuckles, shaking his head in disbelief.


	72. Big Bang Thunder

Shadow ordered about a good kilo's worth of fireworks from Eggman's Stellar Delivery Service, which ironically wasn't as bad as it seemed. Considering nearly everything that the Doctor did was part of an evil plan to destroy Sonic, it was nice to see that he was good at something other than failing beating Sonic. Silver was, as usual, stuck on guard duty since they were saved for tonight's fireworks spectacular performance, and since Shadow couldn't spell that word, it was going to be as boring as him. He didn't get paid enough to do this kind of work, which he complained to Espio.

"You don't even get paid at all," sighed Espio, shrugging his shoulders while shaking his head in disbelief as Silver slammed his hand down on the table.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying!" shouted Silver, his face turning red for a brief moment." And I thought nobody ever takes me seriously!"

"Silver, I'm going to say this because I take you very seriously, and the fact that I'm a very serious person, but nobody takes you seriously and if they do they have a pretty good reason for it," replied Espio, crossing his arms over his chest." Like how Shadow always laughs in your face for doing things that don't make any sense."

"Please do not bring up that memory," groaned Silver, placing a hand on his head." I was very desperate and Blaze kicked me out for spraying her with water…...again."

"Now that was funny," replied Espio, smiling sharply leaning back in his chair as he remembered what exactly happened." Didn't she almost claw out your-"

"WE VOWED TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" shouted Silver, knocking over his chair as he jumped on the table, touching noses with Espio his face turning scarlet.

"Look, Silver, I know you have problems with insecurity, but I don't swing that way," replied Espio rather calmly, causing Silver to blush deeply.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard in Shadow's office, where the fireworks where stored earning the attention of the two animals. Espio quickly sprinted to the back with Silver following behind him using his green physic abilities. When they knocked down the door, they were surprised at what they found, or rather who.

"Kassy!?" exclaimed Silver, using his green physic powers to lift the Pokemon out of the crate full of multi assorted fireworks, and down on the ground next to Shadow's desk." What're you doing here!? I thought you were dead!?"

"Well, I was busy traveling around the dimensions, meeting a wide variety of Pokemon, when Team Rocket tried to abduct me," replied Kassy, calmly and rather mature for her age." But luckily Ash's Chizard saved me by using his Don't be A Jerk Move-"

"Can you please sped this up? I'm getting bored already," asked Espio, earning a death glare from Silver.

"Long story short, I was kidnapped by two robots, and stuffed into a crate of fireworks, and now I'm talking to you guys," translated Kassy, smiling brightly while turning to the crate." Say, what happens if I use Thunder Wave?"

"WAIT NO!" shouted Silver and Espio, with the silver hedgehog trying to use his physic powers to stop her.

"TOO LATE!" shouted Plankton, as the shack exploded, fireworks flying into the sky.


	73. Nothing Funny as Usual

"Why are we allowing that maniac in the Shack anyway?" asked Shadow, leaning on the counter with a coke in his free hand, Sonic watching the scene unfold.

"Because she's our friend, Shadow, why do you think we let her dine here?" retorted Sonic, rolling his eyes at Shadow's comment.

"She's _your _friend, Sonic, not mine _yours _and she's a complete nut job that deserves to be placed in a mental hospital so that others won't have to hear her rant about absurd things," sneered Shadow, drinking his soda while angrily staring at Sonic.

"Says the one who has flash backs about Maria and is enraged when-" began Sonic.

Shadow shoved Sonic to the ground, rolling his eyes before watching the beyond insane badger thing trying to pick another fight with Silver over something that was obviously crazy. He didn't even understand why she was in here, or how she got in here, but ever since her arrival profits have gone down by one percent. It wasn't the worst possible thing that could happen to him, but the headaches that she induced whenever she was in the shack were.

"Don't you see!? It's just a ploy made by the alien race of evil, psychopathic cockroaches just so that they can come into our rooms while they sleep, and make them into-" began Sticks the Badger( at least they thought), nearly flipping over the table in an attempt to get to the silver hedgehog, who was backing away slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Sticks! Don't you think you might be a little crazy?" asked Silver, holding his hands in front of him, turning his body away from her.

"Crazy!? Do you think I'm crazy!?" shouted Sticks, causing Shadow to slap his head.

"Well-" began Silver, backing away.

A few minutes later, Silver was transported to the hospital again.


End file.
